The Office
by NocturnalQuill
Summary: Bella and Edward are co workers and Bella is fascinated by Edward...but what happens when Edward starts stalking her? All human...read and review please :   Rated for later chapters and mostly to be safe :
1. Lunch

**Story Title: The Office**

**Characters: Bella and Edward**

**Summary: Bella and Edward are co workers and Bella is fascinated with Edward...but what happens when Edward becomes her stalker? All human**

**Reviews: Yes please :)**

* * *

"Multi cast instant message from Rosalie Hale" my computer screen flashed…I looked at Alice Cullen sitting next to me, who was intently reading the aforementioned instant message received by the both of us…I looked at Rosalie…sitting just one table away from me, the table between us being occupied by Jacob, who knew pretty much everything about us, it certainly meant something for her to send a message instead of just talking to me directly. Finally, I read the message "How can he play such a song in office?".

It took me a second to realise that she was talking about Edward Masen. He normally did play songs at work when the boss was not around and the work load was slack, so I didn't find it strange…although I must agree…rape me by Nirvana…yeah…not the kind of song one would normally play in such a formal, official setting. Before I could think of a fitting reply, I received another instant message from Alice.

"Yeah dude…he's super creepy…have you noticed how much he stares at me?"

I smiled to myself…yeah…Edward was creepy…that much was obvious. He not only stared, but also winked at Alice a couple of times…I had noticed it because I was walking with her.

"I second that…he's creepy but he's got an awesome sense of music" I replied…only in jest…I wanted to see how my two girlfriends would react to that.

"Go kill yourself Bella," Alice replied almost immidiately.

"Good taste in music? I disown you Bella," Rosalie's reply came next.

I just smiled to myself…I knew I was going to face hell for this statement during lunch.

* * *

We decided to have lunch at a nearby Chinese joint…we were all sick and tired of the daily sandwhiches. There were 5 of us…Rosalie, Alice, Jacob, Emmet [Rosalie's boyfriend and Alice's brother] and me. I had a tiny crush on Jacob but he never seemed to notice me because he was too pre occupied with trying to impress Alice…which was no use really…Alice was engaged to be married to Jasper Hale…Rosalie's older brother.

"Good choice in music? Good choice in music, Bella, for crying out loud?" Rosalie always did have a flair for drama.

"Hey," I defended, "he really does have a good choice in music, ok!"

"Who the hell are you guys talking about," Emmett asked through a mouthful of food.

"Edward Masen," Alice replied, "The creep who apparantly has a good sense of music according to Bella."

"Hey…Edward's no creep…he's awesome man," Jacob joined in, "he's damn intelligent…even Mr. Cullen thinks so."

"Father just thinks he's intelligent...it's a strictly work related judgement," Alice replied coolly.

"Peace people," I said, "why are we fighting over that weirdo?"

"Oh shut up Bella…you started it by saying he had a good choice in music," Rosalie said.

"But he does," I cried.

"Ok...let me sort it out for you girls," Emmett said, "Bella cannot like the songs that Edward plays when he plays it…but if someone else plays the song, Bella can like it. Although Bella must strongly detest this Edward dude, no matter what."

"Alright…works with me," I shrugged.

"Very good baby," Rosalie said and kissed him on the cheek. I noticed Alice pretending to throw up and stiffled a laugh.

"Seriously dude, can they cut down on the PDA," Alice asked me while we were walking back to our office building hand in hand, out of earshot of Jacob and Rosalie who were talking animatedly about the new project they would be working on together, just a few feet ahead of us. "Alice, you and Jasper were very similar at the start of your relationship, you know."

She just rolled her eyes and I laughed as we entered the elevator.

* * *

**Ok guys...this is my first fanfic...I got the idea of this fanfic just sitting at home while reading an old edition of reader's digest! Do read and review but please no flame...constructive critisism is welcome, but only if you put it in a polite and nice manner...if you didn't like it, I'm really sorry for wasting your time...and you can choose not to read the next chapters...**


	2. Parcel

**Thank you all those people who added my story to their favorite list just after one chapter and a bigger thank you to Bildo and ADADancer for reviewing. Reviews do help in motivating :)**

* * *

All of us swiped our cards just 5 minutes before the official "lunch time" ended.

"I'll see you in a minute," I whispered to Alice as she walked towards our office…I went the other way, towards the washroom.

Washing my face in the mirror, I realized that I looked older than my age…I was 25 but quite honestly, I looked 30. I had no makeup on, except some lip gloss and just a bit of kohl, which was smudged by now. And I looked tired…extremely tired.

"Isabella, my friend…you need a nice long vacation," I sighed as I wiped my face.

I patted my hair in an attempt to make them look more presentable and walked out of the washroom.

I had barely just settled into my seat and opened my branch reconciliation file when my phone suddenly rang.

"Hello," I answered slightly annoyed.

"Hello Bella," replied a smooth, deep, liquid voice. Oh my God! It was Edward Masen! I shot an urgent look towards Alice, but she didn't seem to understand.

"Yeah Edward," I replied casually and saw Alice's eyes open wide. "What does he want with you?" she mouthed. I shrugged.

"You see…this time we are going to disclose a little more information in the financials of Cullen enterprise. So whenever you are free, could you join me in understanding the changes from James?"

"Uh…ok…give me a while. I'll just finish work on the branch reconciliation and join you," I said and hung up.

Alice was looking at me expectantly. "Some changes in the financials," I muttered. She just shrugged.

I finished the file in another 30 minutes. I had just closed the file when I got another call. "Hello Isabella. There's a parcel delivered for you at the reception. Could you please collect it ASAP?"

"Sure Jessica," I replied, addressing the receptionist by her first name just to be friendly. I wondered for a moment whether I was expecting a parcel. I couldn't really think of anything but I went to collect it anyway.

"Oh, Isabella," cried Jessica handing me the parcel, "you just need to sign a couple of things. Just your acknowledgement of having received the parcel safely."

I quickly signed the documents she presented and looked at the parcel. It was a small rectangular box. I didn't know what was inside since it was wrapped in a non committal brown paper. I turned around to go back into the office when I bumped into someone.

I hastily apologised and then looked up. I had just bumped into Edward Masen. He was looking at my parcel very intently.

"It's ok Bell," he replied, licking his lips. Bell? No one's ever called me Bell…not even my mother. The annoyance probably showed on my face because he just laughed and said, "or would you rather I call you Bellsy Wellsy?" I just rolled my eyes and said, "Don't make me start coining nick names for you Edward." I smiled at him and walked away. I heard him walking towards the washroom.

I slumped back into my chair and stared at the parcel.

"What's that?" asked Alice. "I don't know Alice. I don't exactly have the superhuman powers necessary for seeing through a wrapper." I said.

"Whoa…snappy much," she said flinching slightly.

"I'm sorry," I said, "It's just that…no one calls me Bell…or Bellsy Wellsy either."

"Oh…who?" asked Alice. "Edward Masen," I muttered flatly rubbing my temples.

Alice grinned and said, "But that's forgiven because of his awesome taste in music, right?" I just shot her a look and unwrapped the parcel. It was a pen. And not just any pen…a Waterman Charleston. There was also a note included. I opened it. "Just a little something to help you organise. You may consider me your secret admirer dear Bella." I looked at Jacob sitting next to me…a tiny flicker of hope. But he was discussing something with Rosalie. And i reckoned Jacob would never have such elegant taste in stationary. I looked at Alice next. "Alice…" I squeaked. Alice looked up from her computer and her expression changed from irritation to concern in half a second. "What happened?" she asked.

I shakily handed over the card to her. She read it and giggled…a lot…so much that Jacob and Rosalie looked up at us. Rosalie raised her eyebrows and mouthed "What's up?" But Alice couldn't stop giggling. "Nothing," I mouthed back and looked at Alice furiously. "If this is one of your lame pranks," I threatened…"no, no, no…it isn't. Cross my heart, "she replied turning serious. I believed her partly because I knew she could never write so neatly and partly because I found the idea of having a secret admirer captivating.

Both of us settled down after a while. I shoved the note into my drawer. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and warm breath near my ear. "Are you ready for the explanation by James?" A liquid-y voice said. I turned around to see Edward's face an inch from mine. Involuntarily, I shifted my chair back. Edward just gave a crooked smile, which I didn't notice too much because I was too busy staring into his deep green eyes. "Yeah," I said, cursing myself for sounding so shaky.

"So can we take it to the conference room?" he asked, straitening up. "Of course," I said and got up. He casually took my phone and dialled James' extension, despite the fact that he sat just in the opposite row, a cubicle away from Edward's cubicle. "James…the conference room please." He said and hung up. We walked to the conference room, me with my new pen and a writing pad in hand and were joined by James shortly after.

The meeting was really boring…the changes were very basic and I honestly would have survived without this meeting. James' boring drone made it all the more boring.

After enduring about an hour of this torture, James summed up the key details to be kept in mind and we dispersed.

"Nice pen," I heard Edward say, very close to my ear as we walked out of the conference room. "Thanks," I smiled and rushed back to my cubicle before he said anything else.

* * *

**All right...as you can see, the stalking has started...subtly at least...I'll try and update daily...but I can't really promise anything since I started writing this story on a whim and now I have so many ideas I want to include, I can't decide which one should come earlier :|**

**Thanks for reading this :)**


	3. Invitation

**Thank you NenerBener for reviewing...like I've said before...reviews motivate :). I hope you like this chapter :)**

"Bella…are you coming?" Alice was annoyed and waiting behind me…her foot tapping in an irritating manner. It was 6.30 and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and I were supposed to go out to 2i's tonight. Jacob couldn't come since he had left for a camping trip with his brother for the weekend.

"Bella…you can't make me wait back in office on a Friday," Rosalie complained.

"Tell you what," I said, "You two go ahead and I'll join you later. I anyway don't need as much time as you two to dress, right?"

"But why do you need to stay back today babe," Alice asked.

"I need to finish this file James gave me before the weekend. This won't take too much time…but you two go ahead," I said looking at them in a pathetically pleading manner.

"All right…fine," Alice said, "But I hope you have the keys…because I don't think we'll be able to open the door if we are both in our respective baths."

"Don't worry Alice…I've got my set of keys right here," I said and continued working on my file.

Rosalie muttered something under her breath and I managed to catch the words "workaholic" and "nerd".

I just rolled my eyes. Curse that stupid James for remembering the file so late! Just because he was senior to me didn't mean he could boss me around, right?

* * *

I finally finished the file and emailed it to James who had gone on his date with Victoria a long time back. I looked at my watch and sighed…7.30...man, Alice and Rosalie were going to be mad. I shut my computer down and walked out of our office. I was already at the reception when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Edward Masen walking right behind me, a smile on his face. I smiled at him, "I didn't notice you inside," I said as he called for the elevator. "Oh…you are not the only one James sent a file to, you know," he smiled

We got into the elevator when he said, "so…what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Oh…nothing really," I said, "I'll probably stay at home and read a book or something. Although I am going to 2i's with Rosalie and Alice and their boyfriends." I didn't know why I found it necessary to add that last bit of detail.

"Ok…" Edward said as if waiting for me to continue. "Um…would you like to join us," I asked hesitantly.

"Sure," Edward said.

"Ok then…meet us at 2i's at 10.30 tonight," I said smiling at him.

We got out of the elevator when he said, "Where do you live Bella? I may be able to drop you. I've got my car."

I laughed, "Its ok Edward…I'd rather walk."

Alice, Rosalie and I lived at a rented apartment just a couple of blocks away from our office building. It had 3 bedrooms and each bedroom had its own bath. And we could not afford this place on our own…but Mr. Cullen had been kind enough to finance the down payment as Alice's 21st birthday present. That was 4 years ago and we had managed to pay our own rent after a couple of years.

Rosalie and Alice were in their baths as Alice had predicted. I walked quietly into my bedroom and had a nice hot shower thinking about how hot Edward actually looked. I had never noticed his looks before because I was too busy writing him off as weird but today I actually observed his looks. He had beautiful bronze hair and deep green eyes. He was tall and well built and had sharp features that belonged to the cover of some fashion magazine. And his dressing sense was impeccable.

I dried my hair and dressed in my new black halter neck dress and curled my hair with the help of Rosalie's curling tongs which had somehow ended up on my dressing table.

I went and saw Alice already sitting on the couch switching channels on the television. She was wearing a blue and black checked dress and her short black spiky hair was messy, as usual. She wore high heeled black peep toes.

"Alice, I need help in the makeup department," I said.

"Um…since when did you become interested in makeup Bella," Alice asked raising one eyebrow.

"Oh come one Alice," I said rolling my eyes.

She just grinned and skipped to my room. The makeup she applied was minimal but I looked amazing. I slipped on my black gladiator shoes and gave my hair one last flick.

"What's happening Bella? Why the extra effort," Alice asked.

"Oh…nothing," I said shrugging.

"My oh my," she commented, "look who's blushing."

"Shut up Alice," I said and walked out into the living room and sat on the couch waiting for Rosalie. Alice skipped behind me. "Oh by the way Bella," Alice said, "Jasper was asking me…he's got a colleague…Mike Newton or something. He wanted to find out if you would be willing to blind date…since otherwise you would be left all alone."

"Oh that's ok…I've already invited someone else…I assure you…you won't leave me all alone," I said.

"Who?" Alice asked casually, still switching channels. "Edward Masen," I said trying to match her casual attitude.

"What!" Alice screamed as she jumped up from the couch. "Rose," she screamed and Rosalie came rushing out.

"What? What?" Rosalie ran out of her room, one shoe in hand. She wore a short red dress and had let her hair down for once.

"Bella's invited Edward Masen to our party today," Alice said indignantly.

"I can't believe you Bella," Rosalie said, surprisingly calm, "Do you not realise? He's not a very nice person. Oh...sure he's polite and intelligent and has a great taste in music," she rolled her eyes at the last bit, "but he's creepy. He's trouble…and you've got to keep your distance." Turning to Alice she said, "We cannot do anything now that she's already invited him Alice…we've got to be the gracious host. Please don't pout and grab attention there…it'll just give him the satisfaction. And Bella…please…learn to judge people better, ok honey?"

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I know it's boring but I had to add this chapter...to build the story. Hope you like it :)**


	4. Dinner

**Thank you for the reviews Lilypad10 and ECISLove2010 [Love the stalkerward thing]**

**Thanks Bildo and ADADancer for following every chapter :) You guys rock :D**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

We had dinner at a small Italian restaurant before going to the nightclub. Alice was still fuming about me inviting Edward Masen. She was sullen all through the meal.

"Is there a problem baby," Jasper asked putting his arm around Alice. Jasper looked like an old time brooding actor. He had blonde curly hair and he wore a blue v-neck full sleeved t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Bella invited Edward Masen to the nightclub today," she sulked.

"Whoa…bad ass," Emmett chuckled.

"What? What is it that I'm missing," Jasper was confused now. I couldn't blame him really.

"Edward Masen is this guy from their office…Alice and Rosalie think he's weird but Bella seems to like him. In fact, just today, Bella had sworn to detest him…but evidently that's not happening," Emmett smiled. I'd always liked Emmett…he always found the funny aspect of just about everything. I'm sure he could find something funny at a funeral and still manage to not offend the mourners. He was tall and well built and was currently dressed in a black short sleeved shirt loosely tucked into blue jeans.

"Hey…I didn't want to, ok…he asked me what I was doing and when I told him, he looked at me expectantly and waited for me to continue…I had to ask him…it's just civil, right," I desperately said.

"Chuck it Bella…what's done is done," Rosalie said.

"No Rose…you don't understand…he stares at me a lot…it's creepy," Alice complained.

"He doesn't stare at you Alice," Rosalie said, "You think I've not noticed? He doesn't stare at you. He stares at Bella."

I dropped my fork on my plate with a clatter. "No he doesn't…I've never noticed it," I said firmly.

"He stares at you Bella…not at Alice…Alice thinks he stares at her because she's observant and sits next to you and that can be confusing," Rosalie insisted.

I shuddered involuntarily.

* * *

We reached the club at 11. Edward was already waiting for us. He was dressed in a white turtle neck T-shirt and blue jeans and a blazer. The introductions were a little awkward but it seemed that Edward and Emmett would get along well.

The music was pumping loud and all of us found a comfy place to have our drinks. Somehow I ended up being sandwiched between Edward and Jasper.

"So Edward…tell us about you," Jasper said leaning towards Edward, unknowingly pushing me behind.

"Well," Edward said licking his lips, "I'm 30 and I'm originally from Charleston," that statement for some reason gave a tingle through my spine. He continued, "But I moved to New York at 14 to stay with my aunt…I actually ran away from home because I couldn't really take the repressive 'right behaviour and wrong behaviour' thing. I did a couple of odd jobs while continuing with my education at a public school. I managed to get a scholarship at Harvard where I did my masters in business management and joined Cullen Enterprise a couple of years back." He didn't seem to notice how he'd already managed to grab the attention of every person on the table.

"Wow dude…a masters in business management and yet you are an assistant manager at Cullen Enterprise," Emmett asked.

"I'm not an Assistant Manager…I'm a senior manager," Edward replied patiently.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I just assumed you were an assistant manager because you hung around with Bella, Alice and Rosalie. They are assistant managers…so" Emmett was really embarrassed as he said this.

Edward just laughed while I was dying to scream that he never 'hung around' with us…this was just a one-off.

Abruptly, Emmett asked Rosalie to join him on the dance floor and Jasper and Alice soon followed. So eventually, Edward and I were left alone on the table. He licked his lips and said, "Miss Swan? Would you care for a dance?" I laughed. The idea of me dancing was quite ridiculous really. Considering how clumsy I was, I tended to stay away from the dance floor, lest I injure someone…like poke their eye out or trip someone unintentionally. "Dancing…me…not really a good idea Mr. Masen," I said.

"Well then, that just leaves one thing to do," he gave me that crooked half smile of his that had become an integral part of his aura.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I know it's smaller compared to the other chapters...but I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Lots of love :)**


	5. The club

**Ok people...this chapter is short. But the next one is ready...well...almost ready :P...Ok...it's ready in my brain at least!**

**Thank you for all the reviews :)**

**I know you will love this chapter :D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

I stared at him, dumbstruck. He laughed and said, "You know so much about me…but I barely know anything about you," he mock pouted and that made me laugh.

"What do you want to know…I'm not from any other state…I've always been a New Yorker. Never had any adventured like you did…my life has been pretty average to tell you the truth."

"Well…for starters…I'd like to know what went wrong between you and Paul," he said. Me and Paul? That was eons ago…I had gotten over him a long time back. How did he know about it?

He probably judged the look on my face and hastily added, "I was on the staircase smoking a cigarette when you were sobbing and telling Rosalie about how he broke up with you on the phone."

"You smoke," I asked him, still slightly baffled.

"I used to…I gave up now. I know how you detest the smell of nicotine," he smiled.

"You gave up smoking because I detest the smell of nicotine," I asked.

"Oh no," he laughed, "I figured it wasn't good for me."

"Ah," I replied. Could you blame me for being so confused? I think not. I had come to know only today that the guy sitting opposite me stared at me at work and was now asking me about my ex-boyfriend who I'm pretty sure I hadn't mentioned anywhere in his proximity.

"So…you and Paul," Edward urged me on.

"That happened almost a year back. And you ask me that now," I said, not willing to divulge any details about my personal life.

"Yeah…because before today, you barely ever spoke to me," he smiled, "and I really was wondering. Why would anyone let go of an amazing girl such as yourself." I noticed his arm had ended up draped around my chair. I shifted uncomfortably and shot a look at the dance floor hoping to catch a glimpse of either Alice or Rosalie.

"Urm…well…he just found someone more his type….that's all," I shrugged. He was getting closer to me…I could smell his perfume…and my brain vaguely noticed he smelled of spice and everything manly.

Suddenly, Rose and Emmett came and joined us.

"Hey Bella…care for a dance? I know this is your favourite song," Emmett said. It was just then that I became aware of the music playing in the background.

"Su...sure," I stuttered.

Emmett took and hand and led me to the crowded dance floor.

* * *

By 3.30, all of us were completely sloshed and decided to go home. Edward was the only one who was sober…he had just one pint of beer. So he decided to drive us home.

Emmett and Jasper went by a cab…they lived pretty close to each other. Rosalie, Alice and I ended up in Edward's silver Volvo. I was in the passenger seat, giving him directions to our house.

We reached our apartment at 4 in the morning and Edward got out of the car to escort us to our front door. Alice and Rosalie went inside and when I was about to go in, I felt someone tug at my hand. I turned around to see Edward watching me intently.

"What?" I asked. "Nothing," he replied. "Then could I go please? I'm kinda tired," I said and pulled my arm free and went inside, shutting the door with a bang on his face.

* * *

**Hey...what do you think?**

**I hope this answers your question Lilypad10!**

**Is this better than the other chapters? That's what I think atleast!**

**Keep the reviews going hint hint!**


	6. Saturday

**Thanks for all the reviews people :D**

**And finally, I managed to write a chapter of a decent size [over 1000 words = decent size for me ;)]**

**I stayed up till 12.30 last night and got up late much to my mama's annoyance :|**

**I hope you like this one :D**

* * *

_"I'm outta time and all I got is four minutes, hey"_

Curse the stupid alarm on my mobile…4 minutes seemed like an apt song for an alarm…but on weekdays, when you were getting late for work. Not on a Saturday, when you just got to bed like 3 hours ago. I fumbled within my bed sheets and found my mobile. Hitting the stop button, I tried to go back to sleep. But that wasn't happening.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself a nice strong coffee and then went through the closet full of books that the 3 of us had chipped in to set up in the living room.

"Rhett Butler's people," I said aloud to myself, "yeah…that is one book I haven't read in a while. I have to go down to a bookshop and get some more books."

I pulled the book out and put it on the bean bag next to the fireplace. I finished my coffee and went for a nice long shower.

By the time I came out, it was 9 and Rosalie and Alice were already up, and sitting in the living room. Rosalie was reading the newspaper and Alice was sipping her coffee. When I entered, both of them jumped up from their respective places and looked at me.

"What," I said touching my cheek, thinking there was something on it.

"Do you believe me now, about the whole Edward thing," Rosalie said.

"Not really," I said. I mean…what was there to prove that he was interested in me? He gelled well with everyone. Although, a small voice in my brain kept reminding me of how he pulled me towards him last night. I pushed that thought at the back of my head.

"Sit down Bella," Alice commanded.

I went and sat down on the couch.

"You know when you and Emmett went dancing," Rosalie said, "Edward and I spoke…and you know what he wanted to know? He asked me about you…he thought he was being subtle, but he wasn't. He asked me your favourite colour, the kind of music you prefer, the kind of books you read and all that jazz."

"And then again," Alice added, "He asked me to dance and interrogated me about you. About you and Paul."

I was stunned.

"You can't really do anything Bella. You have to work with him. You'll just have to keep your distance," Rosalie said.

"Yeah dude…keep your distance and don't really divulge any personal details…like you and Paul," Alice said.

"I didn't tell him about Paul," I said.

"Whatever…he must've heard somewhere…but promise me you'll be careful around him," Alice replied, concern clearly visible on her face.

"Yeah…I understand Alice," I said

"OK honey…we'll be going out today with Emmett and Jasper. You sure you don't want to join us?" Rosalie asked.

"No Rose…I'm good…I just want to stay alone today…massive hangover," I said.

Rosalie shrugged and went to her room to get ready. I sat on the bean bag and began reading my book. Alice just ruffled my hair and went to her own room, "I'm sure I can catch some more sleep," she smiled.

I had finished reading a couple of chapters of my book when there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Emmett was standing there with a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Hey Emmett…I thought you were going to meet Rose at the mall," I said making way for him to get in.

"Yeah…but change of plans…I decided to take Rose to meet my parents…for brunch," he said.

My jaw dropped open but I quickly recovered. "Well…tha…that's just great," I said.

"Emmett," Alice shrieked as she ran out of her bedroom and gave him a hug. "Nervous," she asked.

"Who, me? Nah," he said with a flick of his hand. "They'll love her, as they will love Jasper…he's waiting outside in the car for us. I hope you are ready"

"Just give us 10 more minutes," Alice smiled.

"There it goes…they're going to take a while," Emmett smiled at me.

"Would you like some coffee Em," I asked.

"Yes please," he said desperately. I smiled and got him a steaming mug of coffee and for a while, we had our coffees in silence.

* * *

It was a while before the 3 of them departed for the Cullen brunch. "Are you sure you won't join us Bella? There'll be good food!" Emmett had said. But I possibly couldn't take away their privacy.

I spent the entire morning reading. I had a miserly breakfast of some oats [yuck].

At around 12 noon, there was another knock on the door. I opened the door, only to find myself staring into the green eyes of Edward Masen.

I recovered from the initial shock pretty fast.

"Edward…what are you doing here," I said, still blocking the entrance inside the apartment.

Edward gave that crooked smile of his and said, "Rosalie let it slip last night that you would be all alone today. So I decided to give you company. How does a nice lunch at a nice Italian restaurant sound like?"

"Urm…I'd rather read Edward," I said praying he would take a hint and go away.

"Oh come one Bella! Why do you have to be so anti social,' he asked.

Anti social? Now wait a minute…

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. He just laughed, "I won't take no for an answer Bella. You have to come with me and I promise you, this will be the best Saturday of your life."

"I really don't think…" I started to say but he cut me off. "Come on Bella, it'll be fun," he said.

"I doubt that," I muttered.

"What's with the cold shoulder treatment Bella?" Edward whispered, gently.

"Nothing," I maintained, "I just don't want to go out with you."

"Why ever not? I'm a nice guy. Do you wish to sit in such a big house all alone," he enquired

"No," I replied, "but…"

"No buts," he said firmly, "you've got to stop being such a loner. Now go and change and we'll go for lunch."

That's when I realized I was wearing really short shorts and a white singlet. I rushed into my bedroom and changed into my blue jeans and a full sleeved pink top. By the time I came out, Edward had already made himself at home, sitting on my beloved bean bag and flipping through Rhett Butler's People.

"This is an interesting book," he said as he got up. "Let's go."

* * *

**Whew...Well...what do you think? Interesting? I sure as hell hope it is! Anyway...I'm obliged to let you know that initially, I'd thought of a really morbid and dark end to this story...but I can't do that...I like happily ever afters...so that how this story will end too...not that this is anywhere close to the end!**

**Keep reviewing :D**


	7. Lunch with Edward

**He guys...sorry for the delay. I've been a little busy with stuff...so i really didn't have any time to even switch on the laptop :|**

**I hope you are still interested in the story :)**

**Thanks for the reviews :D**

**DarkAngelRakell...I know he doesn't seem that creepy at the moment...but do read the upcoming chapters...if you are still interested that is...**

* * *

Did I have a choice? I went out with Edward, albeit grudgingly.

Sitting in his silver Volvo was uncomfortable, to say the least. But he did try to break the ice, to give him credit. Eventually, I just switched on his music player, so I wouldn't even have to pretend I was listening to him. The car was filled with the music of "Panic! At the Disco" playing "New Perspective".

I rested my head back…this song, I liked. I've always credited Edward for a good taste in music.

Abruptly, the car came to a stop. I looked outside the window; we were at this Italian restaurant with dim lights and stuff. I frowned…I never really liked dim lights…and having LUNCH here? Weird!

I got out of the car immediately and heard Edward chuckle. Darn him!

A waitress came towards us. "A table for 2 please," Edward said in that deep voice of his.

The waitress escorted us to a table right in the centre of the room. "Perhaps something a little more private," Edward said. I glared at him…I was perfectly fine with that table…why would you need something private?

I sat down at the next table she showed us and immediately picked up the menu, not even looking at him. I intended to ignore him as much as I could.

The waitress arrived suddenly, while I was still debating whether I could run and go home, but that just seemed too attention grabbing and it wouldn't even help. Because eventually, I would have to face him on Monday at work. And either ways…he knew where I lived now.

"What will you have Bella," he asked me softly.

I simply looked at the waitress, "one coke and a mushroom ravioli for me please," I smiled.

Edward chuckled, "the same for me too," he addressed the waitress. She was pretty confused by the time she left our table.

"So," Edward deliberated, "You like Rhett Butler?"

I looked up, "Rhett Butler is the most amazing character ever created," I said. My hands were on the table and I noticed Edward bringing his hands towards mine, so I withdrew quickly. He instead fidgeted with the single red rose kept in the vase on our table.

"He's older to Scarlett," Edward replied, his eyes on the rose.

"Yeah…maybe that's what I like about him. Besides, he's smart and self made, and handsome…I like everything about him," I said breathlessly.

Edward seemed to think about that a lot. The waitress came in and gave us our food. I kept my eyes on the Ravioli although I could feel his eyes on me.

The rest of the meal passed by in silence.

"Dessert," he asked as I was done with my food.

"No thank you," I smiled looking up at him.

"Well, I hope you don't mind me having it," he smirked.

Again, did I have a choice? I just shrugged.

He waved out to the waitress and she came our way.

"Two tiramisus please," he said. I looked up astonished. He was smiling in the innocent way although his eyes were twinkling devilishly.

"I really don't," I began but he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"I know how much you like it," he said. And I don't remember telling him about my favourite food, ever.

I quickly finished the tiramisu and looked up waiting for him to finish. He was done already and was looking at me. "Can we go now," I asked.

He motioned at the waitress who promptly got the bill and we left after I had paid my share of the bill. He had insisted that he pay for me, but I put my foot down right there.

"Where too," he asked me as we climbed into his car.

"Could you drop me to my house please," I said, "I really want to get back to that book of mine."

"Whatever you say," he smiled and started the car. I put on the music player again and soon, we were outside my building.

While I was fumbling with the lock, he pulled my arm, just like the night before. He came forward towards me and his lips touched mine. The kiss didn't last long because I pushed him.

"Edward…don't do this," I said, "I don't really like you that way."

And before he could say anything, I was inside my house having slammed the door at his face. I was shivering from the events that had taken place. I locked the door and went into the kitchen to make myself a steaming cup of coffee.

* * *

**What do you think? I know it's small...but do you like it? Or do you think it's bad? Do review and let me know :)**


	8. A Sunday well spent

**Thank your for the reviews everyone...although I'm not sure whether some of them are critisisms or praises :| I'm gonna assume they are praises just because I don't want to believe this story can be critisized :) Keep the reviews flowing :)**

**chatterbox711...I'm taking the story 1 chapter at a time...like I've said before, I've got so many ideas...and I don't know which one will go before...I won't be able to include every idea of mine...so I really can't say anything about lemons...if I think it'll help improve the story as a whole...then I'll definitely add one :)**

* * *

Edward didn't bother me the whole of the day after that…no calls…nothing…I was kind of relieved because of that.

Alice had called me to let me know that they were staying over at the Cullen mansion for the rest of the weekend.

So I had the whole of Sunday to myself…and the whole house to myself. I could've gone to either of my parents place for the day…because unlike a lot of other people, I actually share a good rapport with both my parents.

Unfortunately, mother had moved to California with her new husband and father was close by…but I didn't fancy meeting any of his new girlfriends.

I decided to go shopping…I anyway needed to replenish my stock of books. And a few new clothes would be nice.

I was dressed in my white tank top and blue denims. I decided to take my Honda FCX Clarity because I wasn't sure just how much I would be travelling today. I went to Strand first. It was difficult to find a parking spot, but I managed to find a decent one.

I spent the most heavenly morning in the midst of books…I picked up quite a few of them. It was after noon by the time I got out of the bookstore. Just opposite the street was this open air café…the kind with red and white checked table cloth and a big umbrella.

I took a table and ordered an iced tea…I picked up a book from my purchases and started reading it.

Suddenly, someone approached my table. I looked up from my book, only to see Edward standing there.

"Edward! What are you doing here," I asked, pretty startled by his appearance.

"Oh…I was just passing by when I saw you sitting here…so decided to come over, to…Urm…apologise for my behaviour yesterday," he said, looking down on towards his feet.

"What say we start off all over again," he said looking up. He straightened up, squared his shoulders and offered his hand to me, "Hi…my name is Edward Masen."

I smiled and shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Edward. My name is Isabella Swan…but you can call me Bella,"

"Bells?" He started.

"Don't even think about it," I cut him off, laughing.

He took the chair opposite me and motioned to the waiter and ordered an iced tea.

* * *

Conversations flowed smoothly, and I didn't even remember what we were talking about. And before I knew it, it was 4 in the evening…and I still had clothes to buy. I sighed in frustration looking at my watch.

"Is there a problem," Edward asked putting his fork down…we had graduated from iced teas to pastries.

"Oh…I needed to go shopping…but I don't think I'll be able to do it now. I always take so much time in selecting an outfit when Alice and Rose are not there to help me out," I said.

"If you don't mind," Edward said, licking his lips, "I could help you select. If I may say so myself, my taste in clothing is impeccable." He laughed at that sentence and I noticed his clothes then. He was wearing a white fitted short sleeved t shirt and blue jeans.

"Urm…sure," I said, not wanting to be mean to him again. I was already feeling bad for being so nasty to him over the last few days.

Edward was right…he did have an impeccable taste in clothes. He chose some amazing shirts for me and he knew how to mix and match. He picked out this particular pink full sleeved shirt with white stripes and teamed it up with a navy blue, structured blazer. I wouldn't have necessarily picked up this combo, not being a huge fan of pink, but he insisted I try it on. And it worked wonders…I looked stunning in that shirt…and the blazer only accentuated the shirt.

It took us quite some time to pick out enough clothes for me…and he decided to buy some clothes for himself too…that took us a little more time. But by 8, both of us were standing next to my car.

"So…see you in office tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, see you," I smiled. He gave me a friendly hug and drove off home.

* * *

I unlocked the door thinking that Alice and Rosalie would not have arrived home by now. I was wrong. Both of them were sitting on the couch.

When I entered the living room, Alice jumped off the couch and said, "Bella! Where have you been? We've been trying to call you since the past hour."

I looked at my phone in my pocket. 17 missed calls from home. The phone was on silent. I don't know how…I could've sworn that I had disabled the silent mode this morning before leaving.

"I'm sorry…the phone was on silent," I muttered, walking towards my room.

"Wait…Bella…something's been delivered for you," Rosalie said.

I turned around to see this enormous bouquet of Orchids on the kitchen counter. I walked up to the flowers and examined them.

"This note came with it," Alice handed me a note.

"I opened it, recognizing the handwriting from the gift I got on Friday.

"I know that these are your favourite, Dearest Bella. Still am, albeit secretly, your admirer."

* * *

**What do you think? Who do you think has sent this? Review and let me know if you would want something specifically in this story and I'll certainly try to take your advice :)**


	9. The Real Edward Masen

****

Thank you for the reviews everyone :)

**Animeloverxoxo...Edward's POV is a great idea...but I don't want to include it in this story...it'll just be confusing...maybe a parallel story from Edward's POV? Just like Twilight and Midnight Sun!**

**Everyone who wants me to do it, please let me know...I'll put up a poll on my profile...do vote!**

* * *

"Who is it from," Rosalie asked.

"I don't know…in case you haven't noticed, it doesn't really give any clues as to the identity of the sender," I replied.

"But Alice said that you got a similar one on Friday," Rosalie persisted.

"Yeah…I got a pen. But I didn't really bother too much about it," I said.

"Bella…some random unknown person is sending you gifts and you don't bother about it," Alice asked.

"You know Alice…I wouldn't have been able to figure out who it was anyway…and what sort of a coward would send stuff anonymously," I asked.

"Good points," Alice mused, "Anyway…we better go to sleep now…so much to do tomorrow."

I sighed…I hated Mondays…especially after such a heavenly weekend.

I had a bath and was about to go to sleep when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said. Rosalie came into my room with two steaming cups of hot chocolate [with mini marshmallows].

I straightened up on my bed as she handed me a mug and sat down next to me.

"What's up Rose," I said as she settled down.

"You tell me…getting gifts from unknown persons, claiming to be your secret admirer," Rosalie countered.

"I don't know Rose," I started.

She cut me off, "What did you get on Friday?"

"A pen," I replied.

"Show it to me," she asked.

I shuffled towards my bag and took the pen out.

Rosalie took it and examined it. "A Waterman Charleston," she murmured, "That's an awesome metaphor."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Where is Edward Masen originally from?" She asked me.

"Char…oh," I was startled, "You think…"

"I know Bella…I know. I saw him buy it last Sunday when I went shopping with Emmett.

"He was telling the saleswoman that he was buying it for his 'girlfriend' who loves stationary. I wouldn't have paid much attention to it if the saleswoman hadn't asked him his girlfriend's name. He said her name is Bella and they work together. Why do you think I've been asking you to stay away from him?"

I was pretty angry by that…and I'm sure that it showed on my face. Because immediately Rosalie tried to pacify me saying, "Calm down Bella. Anger doesn't do much…you'll just have to confront him tomorrow and clear out the mess. And return the pen…I know you like it…I'll get you another one if you want…but return this one."

"Of course," I stammered, "I'll speak to him tomorrow during lunch."

We finished our hot chocolates in silence and soon, Rosalie went to her own room to sleep. I, myself couldn't sleep despite being extremely exhausted. I kept tossing and turning…fuming about actually considering Edward a nice guy and letting myself get close to him. All in all, I had a restless night.

* * *

Somehow, all of us managed to get up on time for work despite such a tiring weekend…and like every day, we were waiting for the elevator at 5 minutes to 9 along with Jacob. He looked really tired…there were bags under his eyes and he could barely stand properly. His white shirt was crumpled and he was wearing jeans instead of proper trousers!

"Jake…what the hell," Alice shrieked when she saw him, making everyone else turn around. The snooty lawyers from the 14th floor smirked and looked away.

"Shut up Alice," I muttered, "He always has a spare set of clothes at work…he can change there."

"Yeah…I'll do that," Jacob yawned.

I was facing Jacob and Alice, thus having my back towards the elevator and I could see whoever entered the building. And guess who I saw! Edward Masen! Joy!

My first instinct was to run away but I maintained my calm. He came up to us and all of exchanged our civil 'good morning's. Even Alice, which was kind of a surprise. I had assumed she would just turn away ignoring him. She did, eventually.

"Edward! How come you're so late? Normally, you each at like 8.30" Jacob asked suddenly.

"Yeah. But I decided to come on time instead of before time…I can't really do anything in that half hour span anyway…so might as well sleep a little more. Besides, some phenomenon compelled me to come at this time," he said, smiling at me. I turned around and rushed into the elevator.

* * *

"Multicast message from Alice Cullen," my screen flashed.

I looked over at Alice and gave her a look…but she didn't notice because she had recommenced her work. I read the message. "Where do we go to lunch today? I didn't particularly like the Chinese thing."

I looked at my watch…it was 12. Typical of Alice to think about food all the time!

I replied back saying, "I won't be able to join you guys. Have some work to sort out."

Alice looked at me, furious.

"Explain Later?" I mouthed and got back to work.

"You better" Alice messaged.

* * *

Alice, Rosalie and Jacob had gone for their lunch a while ago and I was still sitting on my cubicle wondering how to approach Edward. But I didn't have to worry much. Because he got up and leaned over the soft board in front of me that also served as partition between my cubicle and Edward's.

"You didn't join your friends for lunch," he asked me.

"Actually…no…there was something I needed to talk to you about," I said, proud of being so clear and confident.

"Sure…but I'm super hungry…care to join me for a sandwich?" He asked.

"Urm…sure," I said and we decided to go to the café on the 4th floor.

I kept my distance from him as we walked there. We soon managed to find a table and I sat down opposite him.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about," he asked after ordering two cheese sandwiches. How did he always know my favourite food?

"I guess this belongs to you," I said pulling out the pen from my m=bag and handing it over to him.

"So you found out," he smiled.

"Yeah…I did. And I really don't appreciate you giving me gifts like this. The flowers were just an extravagance. And I really don't like this secret admirer thing," I said.

"So would you rather I admire you openly," he smiled.

"No…You don't need to admire me…at all. Just leave me alone Mr. Masen," I said a walked out of the restaurant as the waiter appeared with our sandwiches.

* * *

**tbens...I guess you were right after all :)**

**And Relax...like I've said before...this story will sure as hell have a happy ending :)**

**Keep reviewing everyone...It's a great motivation :D**

**And BTW...Have you guys noticed how similar Edward and Bella [the orignal ones] and to Remus Lupin and Tonks!**

**Think about it...Remus is older to Tonks, Just like Edward is older to Bella...Remus to dangerous, and scared to hurt Tonks...as is Edward! Hmm...Reason for this absolutely random detail...I'm in love with Remus Lupin...always have been! I always fancy myself as Tonks! Atleast I share her clumsiness! But you guys could've survived without this detail...Ok...I'm gonna...stop now...I'm stopping...Buh Bye! Love y'll!**


	10. Silver Volvo

**Ok...I'm really sorry for being so lethargic about uploading. But I was really busy. So if anyone is still interested...I hope you like this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews...they help in motivating...**

* * *

I must admit I did feel bad about being so harsh with Edward, but it had to be done. Sending me gifts secretly was just cowardice. I kept my distance from him all day. Edward had begun to play music on his laptop.

He was playing "Can't take my eyes off you" by Vikki Carr when James asked him to stop the music since it was causing him difficulty in concentrating on his work.

Edward did stop the songs later and I smirked.

That night, while in the shower, I was wondering why Edward had sent the gifts. Yeah…ok…he liked me. But he could have asked me the normal way…he could have asked me out on a date. I wasn't too sure whether I would have accepted even then…my mind was too jumbled up at this point.

I walked out of the shower wearing my bath robe. The full moon looked beautiful. I walked over to my window and looked outside. The clouds surrounding the moon had beautiful colours dancing on their edges and the blinking lights of an airplane or two just made the scene all the more endearing.

I looked down watching the cars pass by. I noticed this silver Volvo parked right outside my building. I couldn't be too sure due to the tinted windows but I thought that someone was sitting in the driver's seat of the car. Did anyone in my building own a silver Volvo? No one I knew at least.

I shrugged and slipped into my silk pyjamas. I was happy because I knew Rosalie was cooking today and that always made me happy. The fact that I had to the dished later on did nothing to dampen the spirit. I skipped out to the living room to be greeted by the delicious aroma of roast chicken and mashed potatoes.

I sat down on my usual chair on the dining table as Alice set up the dishes. We ate our dinner in relative silence. Just once, Alice asked me how it went with Edward. I briefed her on the café episode and we went back to eating. I was glad Alice wasn't offering her opinion on that matter. I always considered myself to be lucky to have roommates like the ones I did. Silences never bothered us. There was no such thing as an uncomfortable silence.

After doing the dishes, I went back into my room with Rhett Butler's people in hand. I hadn't actually gotten the chance to finish reading it over the weekend.

I dropped the book on my bed and went over to the window admiring the moon again. My thoughts again drifted back to Edward. I found myself wondering whether I would have reacted in the same way if Jacob had turned out to be my secret admirer. I decided I would have, despite having a crush on him. Because it would just go to show how cowardly he was.

I turned back towards my bed, once again noticing the silver Volvo outside. Sinking into my bed, I picked up my book and read until midnight. Just as I rolled over to switch of my bedside lamp, a small part of my brain vaguely remembered that Edward Masen too owned a silver Volvo. I shrugged that thought off and went to sleep.

That night, I dreamt of being chased in the dark…I didn't see who was chasing me…neither did I know the reason. And I didn't even remember the details of the dream when I got up…I just had that vaguely creepy feeling one gets after a creepy dream.

We realized that we were running late…so we quickly had our breakfast and rushed to the office as fast as we possibly could. Thankfully, we reached the office building more or less on time. Jacob was standing near the elevators.

"Hi Jake," I smiled as we walked into the queue for the elevator.

"Hey Bella," Jake smiled back and nodded towards Alice and Rosalie in a formal sort of a way.

"Good morning ladies," said a familiarly deep voice behind me. I turned around only to see Edward Masen standing behind me. I gave him a stiff smile and very formally wished him a good morning and turned around to get into the elevator.

* * *

I was engrossed in my work when suddenly my telephone rang.

"Hello," I said timidly, a little annoyed at being punished.

"Ah…miss Swan," said a clear, sweet voice, "Could you come to my cabin please?"

I smiled, "Sure Mr. Cullen." I put the phone down and walked to Carlisle Cullen's cabin. I knocked once before opening the door.

"Ah, Isabella! Do come in," Carlisle smiled.

I smiled back and walked in and noticed Edward Masen sitting on a chair opposite Carlisle. My smile faltered a bit but I took the chair next to Edward's.

"Isabella," Carlisle said, "How many branches do we have?"

I was surprised with the question but I answered immediately. "5, sir. Paris, Rome, Delhi, Singapore and Sydney."

"Yes. And I have a feeling that we are not able to manage them well enough from here. In fact, I think that the people in the branches are hiding some facts from us…committing some sort of a fraud.

"So I've decided to send two people from here to each branch. Now since you've done work on branch reconciliations, you will be one representative and Mr. Masen here would be accompanying you. You two will be going to Rome. I've picked other people for the other branches"

I was stunned. I could not go to Rome with Edward Masen, could I? Most certainly not…but somehow I couldn't manage to say this to Mr. Cullen. I could feel Edward giving me a satisfied grin but I didn't care about it. I was going to Rome with Edward Masen…God only could help me now.

* * *

**Hmm...Hope you like this one...do keep reviewing and saying nice things [even if you don't mean it :p]**

**Last time, I was telling you guys about the similarities between Lupin-Tonks and Edward-Bella...but i forgot the most important one of all! Bella and Tonks are both clumsy as hell!**


	11. Charlie

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. I must remind you...I've put up a poll on my profile...so please do vote :)**

* * *

I walked out of Carlisle's cabin still in a daze when Rosalie and Jacob passed by me to go into the same cabin. I vaguely thought how Rose would have better company at her branch visit.

I slumped down on my chair and Edward leaned over the partition between our cubicles that I had started calling my cushion of safety [though it didn't provide too much safety].

"Bella…do you think we'll be able to manage Paris too," he asked. I glared at him.

"I don't think so Edward," I replied coolly, "Rome handles the operations of not only the whole of Italy, but also Spain, Greece, Switzerland and all the countries around it. It contributed to over 30% of the revenue. So I guess we could leave Paris to someone else."

"Yeah…but think about it Bella…you would get so much more exposure…the Paris branch handles the operations in UK too…and that's major," he smiled.

I was torn between the greed of getting more experience and spending 5 more days with Edward.

He continued, "Paris too contributed to 20% of the revenue and imagine how it would boost your chances of a promotion."

"Alright," I said slowly, deliberating each syllable, "but I'm sure Carlisle's already picked someone else for Paris."

"No he hasn't…he asked me to do it alone. But I think that your experience would help it go smoother," he smiled and sat back down on his cubicle.

I sighed and started downloading all the reference material for the two branches.

"Message from Alice Cullen," my screen flashed.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LET HIM TALK YOU INTO GOING TO PARIS WITH HIM," it said.

"All right…don't yell…it's going to do wonders for my career and you know that too," I sent her the message and got back to my work. She just frowned.

Rosalie and Jacob came out of the cabin after a while and Rosalie whispered to me, "India and Singapore for me! They are small branches, so it won't really matter."

At around 2 that afternoon, I got a mail from Angela Webber, from the Administration department. She needed my passport details so the tickets for Paris and Rome could be booked. I promptly sent her my details and at 5 that evening, I got another mail from her. This time, she had sent the e-tickets. I noticed that I was supposed to depart on the coming Monday i.e. the 7th of June. I was first supposed to go to Rome for 2 weeks and then Paris for another week. I was supposed to be returning on the 28th.

"Hey Rosalie," I called, keeping my voice low so no one else could hear. She turned towards me. "Did you get the tickets? When are you leaving?"

Rosalie checked her screen, "Yeah…Angela just sent the tickets. I'm leaving on the 30th."

"Oh! I'm leaving on Monday," I said.

"I think that's how it has been planned. So there isn't too much of a shortage of staff in here. Alice and James are going to Sydney after we return."

I just nodded and continued reading the Auditor's report of the Rome branch.

We left office at around 6.30 that evening.

We were in the elevator and somehow, Edward Masen was there too.

Suddenly Alice asked, "So what do I make for dinner? It's my turn."

"I don't know," I replied, "I won't be joining you guys for dinner. I need to go visit dad…it's been a long time, you see."

"No problem honey," Alice replied, "How are you planning to go though?"

"Oh…I'll go home first, change and all and then take the car to Charlie's," I replied.

"That's a cool idea," Alice nodded.

We walked home together and I had a long shower. I had been a stressful day and I wanted to relax my shoulder muscles which seemed to have cramped over the day. I hadn't realized how much time I took for the shower. Because by the time I dressed in my jeans and t shirt and packed some over night clothes and tomorrow's office clothes, Alice was already in the kitchen cooking.

I hugged her goodbye and picked up my car keys from the table.

"Say hello to Charlie," Alice yelled from behind me as I walked out of the door.

It was a good half hour drive from our place to Charlie's. I decided to stop by at a store and pick up some food for us.

I was just picking out some fruits for Charlie when I heard a voice extremely close to my ear.

"Hello Bella," he breathed into my ear. I didn't even have to turn around. I knew that voice so very well.

"Hello Edward," I said turning around and taking a few steps behind to increase the distance between us. He was still in his office clothes which was kind of a surprise.

"Fancy seeing you here," he smiled.

"Yeah, I was just picking some fruits up," I replied vaguely.

"But I'm sure you've got a store near your house. Why come here?" He asked

"I'm just visiting someone," I replied, getting back to the process of choosing the right fruits.

"Ah…your father…you were telling Alice about it," he mused.

"Uh huh," I replied walking toward the billing counter.

"I stay close by, you know. I just realised that we were out of beer…my roommate and I…big game tonight," he said, walking behind me.

Why was he telling me that? Wait a minute…did he just say big game tonight? Darn it…Charlie will hate to miss it…maybe I could watch it with him…I haven't met him for so long. And he is my father after all...I've always felt so guilty of not spending time with him.

I just nodded and emptied my basket at the billing counter. Edward was right behind me. I paid for the fruits and rushed away as he paid for his beer.

I noticed his silver Volvo in the parking lot. It was parked right next to my car. I had just kept all the fruits in the backseat of the car and was getting into the driver's seat when he reached his own car. He just waved out to me and I smiled back. He let me get out of the parking lot first, his car right behind mine.

I reached Charlie's house in another 5 minutes.

He opened the door with a wide grin.

"Hey Bella! How are you," he said, giving me a hug.

"Great dad," I replied. I never called him 'Charlie' on his face.

I was right. He hadn't any food in his kitchen. I quickly made a fruit salad and joined him to watch the game. It wasn't that boring after all…watching Charlie abuse as the rival team scored was kind of amusing.

After the game, I got into my old bedroom…it was just as I had left it. I was tired, so I quickly changed into my night clothes. The lights outside were bright and flooded my bedroom with brightness…so I walked to the window, drawing my curtains. I noticed Edward's silver Volvo on the opposite street. So this is where he lived. Why did he have to bring his car to the store? He could have easily walked. I just shrugged and drew the curtains and went to sleep.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Let me know through the review button! Oh...by the way...I just found out about the concept of beta readers [I'm new here...cut me some slack!].**

**So anyone who wouldn't mind being my beta could either pm me or let me know through a review or whatever.**

**Also...I need a favor...I need to introduce a new character in the next chapter...the person in charge of operation in Rome...believe me...s/he will have a pretty major role n bringing Edward and Bella togethe. So do suggest a character...you can either send me the details through a PM or a review...I need some details like name, personality and appearance for sure...you can add more things to the character...toodles!**


	12. A Hectic Day

**Hi guys...remember me [or the story]? I'm awefully sorry for the delay. My exams were going on and I really did not have the time to write another chapter...I haven't even written my diary in a month! That's like a record!**

**And after that, I was totally content reading fanfics written by other people...but then I received my 50th review today [Thanks GenTonic10] and I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to finish this...and trust me, finish it I will!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and the patience...reviews help motivating and a patient reader always makes you feel special!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...it isn't much, but trust me, there's more to come :)**

* * *

I woke up feeling rather dazed. Thanks to the curtains, I hadn't realized the sunlight outside. I looked at my bedside clock.

"Damnit," I muttered under my breath, quickly jumping up from my bed. I had all of 45 minutes to reach office…and it took at least half an hour to drive to work from here. Assuming there would be no traffic, and that was a completely irrational assumption.

I quickly got ready in 10 minutes flat…Charlie was having his breakfast in the kitchen, as I rushed downstairs, my hair flying all over my face. I didn't have time to tie my hair up into my regular formal bun. I hadn't realised my hair had grown so long…they almost reached my waist.

I grabbed a banana from the dining table and hugged Charlie goodbye, quickly telling him I won't be around for 3 weeks…he was stunned by the news…I could tell…but he did a good job of hiding his astonishment.

It didn't take me too much time to get my car out of the parking…out of curiosity, I looked over at the opposite street, where I had seen Edward's car parked last night. It wasn't there anymore. So I assumed he would have left already.

I drove like hell…and still managed to reach office around 10 minutes late. The nice part at work was, nobody really bothered if you turned up late once in a while…just as long as you didn't make a habit of it and got your work done on time.

Before going into the finance room though, I went to the washroom and tied my hair up into a simple braid. Normally, I opted for a tight, sleek bun, which would come slightly loose by the end of the day. But today I didn't have the resources, or the will to do my hair up in a bun. Thank God I always kept a scrunchy in my handbag.

I walked out of the washroom only to bump into someone at the main entrance of the office. I looked up to see who it was. Edward was standing right in front of me, with an amused expression on his face. He seemed to have just entered the office…I could have safely assumed that because he was still playing with his car keys in his hand and was holding a briefcase in the other hand. This was totally weird because I hadn't seen his car as I left that morning.

"I like what you've done to your hair, Bella," he smiled.

I just smiled back and walked towards the finance office. He followed me as just as I was about to enter he pulled my arm, gently, and said, "we need to plan out our trip Bella…what time will you be free?"

I wriggled my arm free and said, "I've checked out their relevant reports and stuff…I don't have nothing to do…just give me 5 minutes to settle down."

"That does ok…see you in the conference room in 5 minutes," he smiled.

It took me more that 5 minutes to settle down. I slumped down on my chair, wishing for nothing but a nice, steaming cup of coffee. I switched on my computer and took a printout of the abnormalities I had found in the reports of the two branches.

Alice looked at me quizzically but I ignored the look. I had enough time to tell the tale of the traitor curtains.

I picked up my favourite purple pen and walked into the conference room. Edward was already sitting there with a plethora of papers and the Waterman Charleston that he had gifted me. I was kind of surprised that he was using it now. But it was a really good pen…so I reckoned that he didn't really have a reason to not use it.

I also saw two takeaway cups of Starbucks coffee. I smiled to myself.

"I didn't have time to have a proper breakfast this morning. So I picked up these coffees. I figured it would be awfully rude of me to not offer it to you," he smiled as he handed one of the cups to me.

I smiled gratefully as I accepted it and sat down opposite him.

We discussed the abnormalities I had come up with. But they seemed immaterial compared to the observations made by Edward. He had done some sort of a comparative analysis of the financial position of the branches in the past few years.

"The receivables have increased and so have the bad debts," he said still looking into his papers.

"But isn't that how it is supposed to be," I asked taking is calculations from his hand and studying them.

"Yeah…but the non recoverable receivables have increased more than proportionately," he replied, pointing at some figures in his working.

"Hmm…something's definitely up," I replied, pondering over the various reasons for such drastic changes.

"Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we," Edward smiled, taking a sip from his coffee.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the abrupt ending...I just didn't know what else to write...I know I had promised introducing another character in this chapter, but that would make the chapter longer than desired. Besides, I have no intention to test your patience anymore :P. Besides, I need to read my story first before continuing...I forgot what I was supposed to do to them [blame it on the exams people]!**

**I don't know the accounting practises in the rest of the world...so I don't know whether Bad Debts are accounted in New York, just like they are accounted here!**

**Just a few reminders:**

**1. I've put up a poll on my profile because someone suggested I do Edward's POV and I figured I could write a seperate story out of it**

**2. BETA offers are welcome...I really need a BETA!**

**3. I've uploaded a songfic about remus lupin and tonks...please read that and review...I'm also currently working on another lupin tonks fic...by working, I mean I have a blank word file on my laptop labeled lupin tonks :P**


	13. Travel

**Ok...really sorry for the delay...but somethings just cannot be helped, right? I was going to upload this chapter tomorrow, 8th being my lucky number, but then decided to do it earlier, reasons for which I'll give in a minute.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers: fcat5761, militato123, gentonic08 and twilight-saga-lover95!**

**Also, ADADancer, who has stuck with the story from the beginning!**

**And a special thanks to CrazyKate28! She is actually the reason that I uploaded earlier! She not only Beta'ed this chapter, but also made some value additions, all in a period of less than 12 hours!I don't know what I would've done without her...was going through a sort of a writer's block and and an unmotivated (?) period!**

**I hope you like this chapter...it's my favorite!**

* * *

The week passed by pretty fast…and before I knew it, it was the 4th. I was just about to leave the office; exhausted from all of the analysis I had done with Edward on the financial data of the two branches. And all I had to look forward to was a weekend of packing …great!

I was waiting for the elevator when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Edward walking towards me. He smiled as he stalked towards me.

"Bella, do you want me to pick you up on Sunday night on my way to the airport?" he asked me.

I considered his offer for a second…I really did. But I figured that the flight was at 9.05 pm which means I would have to leave at least by 5:00 and I didn't really like the idea of Alice opening the door to Edward Masen on a Sunday – her "Relaxing day"…for all I know, she would do something criminal, and I would have to handle the entire mission all by myself, not to mention having the worry of bailing a friend out of prison!

I smiled to him and said, "That's ok Edward. I think I'll manage reaching the airport by myself."

"It's no bother really, Bella," he said smiling, "your house is on the way from mine on the way to the airport."

Now wait a minute…that wasn't true. He lived close to Charlie and to come to pick me up, he would actually have to travel in the opposite direction of the airport for a while.

My expression must've clouded over, for he hastily said, "I'm staying with this other friend for the weekend. My old roommate."

I honestly found it strange that he decided to stay over at a friend's place a day before he was supposed to depart, but I just shrugged. Men, I guess, were never worth decoding.

* * *

I reached home to be welcomed by the aroma of Rosalie's wonderful cooking. Thai today! No wonder I had gained so much weight after moving in with them!

I washed and changed quickly and entered the dining room. The food was just Yum!

While I was on my second helping of fish curry and coconut rice, Alice casually asked me, "So…what do you plan on doing in Europe?"

"Alice," Rose warned quietly.

I looked from Rose to Alice wondering what was happening. "What d 'ya mean," I warily questioned Alice.

"Oh nothing…I was just wondering what would happen in Europe, considering you are going to be there with Edward…all alone. I've heard Europe has been pretty hot these days," she smirked while suggestively toying with her fork.

" Wha…What's wrong with you?" I shrieked, dropping my fork on the plate, "How can you even think of such a thing!"

"Calm down Bella…I was only just teasing," Alice said grinning.

"Yeah, well, it's not in very good taste now, is it?"

"I'm sorry," she replied sheepishly. I didn't say anything because I was still kind of angry.

That evening, when I was washing the dishes, Rosalie came up to, "Don't mind her. She gets like that sometimes. You know how she is, right?"

"Yeah I do," I muttered, still not quite ready to forgive her as of yet.

* * *

"How are you supposed to pack light if you are going out of the country for 3 weeks?" I screamed aloud, staring at my ceiling."

I had packed 15 pairs of clothes. Plus, nightwear, shoes, toiletries, and anything else that I thought I might need. There was no way in hell this was all going to fit into one bag. Why oh why had I wasted all of yesterday reading and watching movies? And most of today too!

Alice poked her head into my bedroom. "Bella, are you all right?" she asked with concern in her voice, I was beginning to soften it was hard to stay mad at Alice for to long.

"I'm fine," I replied and got back to stuffing clothes into my bag.

"Do you need help with that?"

"Nope…I've got everything under control," I smiled.

"You want me to drop you to the airport in tonight," she asked.

"Oh would you," I sighed, "that would be perfect. I don't really trust these cabs, you know."

"Yes, I do," she said smiling and left me to my packing, I knew Alice and I were good, I think her taking me to the airport was her way of saying she was sorry.

The flight was on time, and Edward and I had seats next to each other. He had the window seat, but he decided to be a gentleman about it and gave it to me. Man, I love to be a girl!

It was almost an 11-hour flight with a stop in Madrid. Edward tried to start a conversation but there was one thing he said that made me angry and it made me not want to talk to him for the rest of the flight. He had said, "Bella, I have a confession to make." I looked up from my book. He was sipping from a plastic cup coke. I raised an eyebrow and he smiled, "That day, when we went shopping together, remember how you handed me your mobile when you went in to try on the clothes," he said slowly.

"Uh huh," I said, nodding my head.

"Well," he said, licking his lips, "Alice had called then. And I cut her call and put the phone on silent mode because I didn't want anyone to disturb us. I'm really sorry, but I don't know why I did that. I hope it wasn't urgent," he rushed through the last part.

I frowned, "You know, that was really not the nicest thing to do," I said coldly and went back to the book. I didn't speak to him for the rest of the flight and eventually he gave up and started listening to his iPod.

* * *

The flight got into Rome at around 2.30 pm on Monday. Edward was pushing the trolley and also had his laptop bag slung around his shoulder. I was just holding my own laptop bag, which was completely unfair if you ask me, considering the fact that out of the 3 bags on that trolley, 2 were mine. That had elicited a snarky comment from Edward at the airport, which I had chosen to ignore.

By some hideous joke of fate, both of us had managed to wear the same clothes – a white turtle neck t-shirt, blue jeans and a tan jacket. And Sunglasses, I mean seriously, what type of European fated clichéd joke was someone trying to play on me, what the hell!

We had just walked out of the airport when a woman came up to us and offered her hand to Edward.

"Hi…I'm Tanya Denali, the head of finance of the Roman Branch of Cullen Enterprises."

Edward shook her hand "Pleasure miss Denali. I'm Edward Masen and this is my colleague Isabella Swan."

Tanya gave me a once over and turned her attention back to Edward. Her eyes slowly drifted up the length of his body, lingering a moment where his pants met the hem of his shirt. Her tongue slightly darted out of her mouth and ever so-slightly licked her lips. She continued her inspection up the rest of Edward's body to his chest to where she let a white-toothed smile come out to play, finally meeting his eyes before she said "The car's waiting in the parking lot."

Tonya was a pretty woman I couldn't deny that. She was tall, thin, with a body that had curves in all the right places, legs for miles; her style was impeccable and flawless. Her perfectly styled locks of long strawberry blonde hair and her long lashed violet eyes that were framed with perfectly arched eyebrows. And that bothered me…I don't know why.

* * *

**So, what d'ya think? Review and let me know? Also, remember the poll I've put up? Do vote! Also, check out the other fanfic I've put up...it's about Lupin and Tonks!**


	14. When in Rome

**Thank you for the reviews and thanks to all the people who favorited this story...trust me, when I first began writing this, I had not anticipated such a response from the readers!**  
**I forgot to thank one person in my last chapter - Lilypad10 [wonder if she's reading this]...she was the first one to suggest that I introduce Tanya to make Bella feel jealous...**  
**Also, a huge shout out to my Beta, Crazykate28...she really edited my chapter in 5 hours flat...andI loved her value additions...and I am so sure you will too! She's a genius!**  
**Keep the reviews flowing please...it's really motivating! And I feel all warm and fuzzy when I read an especially kind review :)**

* * *

"So don't you think it's weird that the head of finance herself came to pick us up today? I mean, she could've easily sent a driver, you know."

Tanya had dropped us to our hotel and had since gone back to her office. Edward and I had decided to grab something to eat and unpack. We were planning on being at the office from tomorrow onwards. The flight was tiring. We had gone to this little restaurant next to our hotel, the desserts on display looked ridiculously appealing. Although I wasn't in any mood to have anything sweet, Edward was ecstatic. I didn't regret coming here…who knew aubergines could be so delightfully delicious!

Edward swallowed his mouthful of pizza, "yeah…I thought about that. And I thought it was fishy at first. But maybe she's just being hospitable," he shrugged.

Yeah…sure he would think that. All the way from the airport to the hotel, Tanya relentlessly spoke to Edward and by relentlessly, I meant flirting unabashedly; she would find the vaguest remark funny. Tonya took every opportunity she got to touch him; either as a friendly punch on the arm, or an oh-you-poor-dear pat on the thigh.

I'd found it amusing and worrisome at the same time. Amusing, because Tanya was just making a spectacle of herself, being so desperate and worrisome because as much as I didn't want to admit this to myself, I didn't want Edward to have any sort of relationship with her that was beyond professional. It would just make our work more difficult. After all, we were here to find out whether Tanya was handling the branch properly and was not involved in any sort of fraud, whatsoever. If Edward got involved with Tanya, he would just turn blind to her inefficiencies. "Wasn't she being a bit too hospitable" I asked in a curt tone.

"I don't know Bella…maybe that's how it is here. As they say, when in Rome" He smirked.

I just rolled my eyes. I knew for a fact that he was dying to use that line and was going to find every opportunity to do just that.

The rest of the meal passed by silently. Edward thoroughly enjoyed it and talking didn't seem of a priority. I found myself staring at Edward while he was eating. There was something appealing about him as he ate. We walked back to our hotel to unpack. Our rooms were next to each other. Since I was going to be staying there for 2 weeks, I decided to arrange all my clothes in the wardrobe.

An hour and a half later, I had finished unpacking, had a nice hot bath and had flopped down on my bed with my book. It wasn't cold in Rome, and it wasn't hot either; it was pleasant. I heard a knock on my door and I opened it to find myself facing Edward dressed in khaki knee length shorts and a black t-shirt.

"Bella…the Trevi fountain is just 5 minutes from here. And there are a lot of tourist attractions in the vicinity. Do you wanna go sightseeing?"

I really wanted to visit the Trevi fountain, so I agreed.

It was a short walk from our hotel to the fountain and although we walked side by side, I still kept my distance from Edward.

It was 6.30 in the evening, and still bright out. There were a lot of tourists at the fountain. It really was beautiful, the way the early evening sun got the water droplets as the cascaded down the magnificent sculpture. It was breathtaking; almost emotional. I was broken from my Trevi Fountain daydream when Edward handed me a coin.

"Go on…toss it into the fountain. One coin symbolises that you wish to come again. 2 coins for marriage and 3 for a divorce," he said with a smile.

I took the coin and tossed it into the fountain and turned around to see the bottom of the fountain full of coins of all different shapes, sizes and colours. It was beautiful, like a chaotic mosaic under the pristine clear water.

Edward too, tossed a coin in, and we sat at the steps facing the fountain. We didn't really speak about anything much. Just sat there, taking in the magnificence of the fountain and the crowd around it. It was a somewhat surreal moment; I had always dreamed of coming here one day, I just had always hoped that it would be under different circumstances. Maybe of the more romantic variety, with a man I loved sitting next to me, not a co-worker.

Suddenly, an old woman came to us. "Flowers for your love" she propositioned Edward in her heavy Italian accented English.

I was about to protest. I wasn't his "Love". But Edward cut me short and smiled at the old woman.

"Of course," he said and purchased a bunch of yellow roses and handed them to me.

"Yellow roses for friendship, that is what the golden petals symbolize Bella," he said and that made me somewhat calmer. He turned around to face the fountain again, and I found myself wondering how his nose could possibly be so perfect. "I didn't want to be rude, besides when in Rome…right?" A smile played on his lips; he really did have quite the smile, even from a side view. Geez Bella _quite the smile_, really, where has my mind been lately? I was beginning to wonder about myself.

The sun was beginning to set when Edward suggested we visit the Spanish steps, they were close by and a church rested at the top. There was also another fountain there, albeit a smaller one. I loved how Italy was laden with fountains, they are so majestic; and just add to the appeal and overall grandeur. We climbed the steps and went to the Trinità dei Monti. Edward wasn't allowed inside because he was wearing shorts, but since I was wearing full jeans and a top that covered my shoulders, I had no problem getting in. It was a beautiful church, I was awestruck by the artistic way it was constructed in, and it created such ornate imagery. Again I found myself overwhelmed by the beauty that was Italy and I hadn't even been here for 24 hours.

I took my time inside and when I went out to find Edward he waiting for me. I felt a little guilty about making him wait so long, but I couldn't help myself. If he were in my shoes I know he would have done the same, I'm sure of it. We decided on an early dinner and went to a restaurant; I didn't eat too much and neither did Edward…well not too much compared to his standards at least. Again the food was wonderful, what little I had. We walked back to our hotel with a Gelato in hand, trying to eat it as fast as we could without it making such a sticky mess. We finally made it back to The Hotel Barberini, when Edward turned to me.

"I spoke to this tourist when you were in the church. He's from Rhode Island. He said that there's an illuminated Rome tour that leaves at 9 and is very good," he said.

"It's a good idea. But I'm really tired, maybe another time" I said barely managing to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired," was his brilliant observation, "we'll do the illuminated tour next week, does that sound okay with you" He reached out and placed a strand of hair behind my ear that had blown into my face from the warm soft breeze. It was strange I barely even registered his action.

"Sure that sounds fine…well I am going to get to bed, goodnight Edward and thank you for the invite"

I just wanted to get some sleep, and what was with me, I think it was the jet lag.

I made it back to my room and immediately went for my bed where I plopped down on my and went to sleep almost as soon as my head touched the coolness of my pillow. The hectic part of the trip starts tomorrow, great I can't wait. A fun filled day with Miss Flirty.

* * *

**So that's the end of yet another chapter. I hope you liked it...I really wish for more reviews...and since it's Christmas season., won't you fulfill my wish? Anywho...the next chapter is being written and will be uploaded shortly...I hope I won't have to make you wait for too long...**

**Love,**  
**Lupinxtonks**


	15. Night and Day

**Thanks to all the reviewers and the people who favorited this story...Thanks Crazykate28 for Beta-ing :) :)**

**Hope you like this story...I certainly did...and I'm pretty sure Crazykate28 did too :)**

* * *

That night was the first time I dreamt about Edward. He was running in a forest chasing a giggling Tanya, who was dressed in one of the sexiest dresses I'd ever seen, and I was chasing him, but I kept falling and stumbling on the roots and branches littering the forest floor. Later, as I was sprawled out on the ground surrounded by nothing but green moss, fallen leaves and pine needles. I can't even describe how I was feeling, my face was buried in my hands and furrowed into my own chest. Suddenly Edward came up to me with Tanya in his arms and they started laughing.

I woke up with a start, only to find myself in my hotel room, in the safety and comfort of the bed, which would be mine for the next couple of weeks. I was unable to get myself back to sleep, I looked at my watch; it was 4 in the morning. The light was beginning to show filtering through the draperies, letting me know that it was indeed the start of a new day and I still had another four hours before the car came to pick us up from the hotel.

I decided to check my mail, which I had from Alice and Rosalie asking me how the flight was and how I had settled in. I quickly replied, giving my very non-committal responses. Emmett had sent me an email asking me to get him a bottle of some specific wine from Paris. "I need it for some special reason," was what he had written and I had a fairly accurate idea of what that special reason was. It involved a romantic dinner prepared by him followed by a diamond ring.

The third email was from Carlisle, and it was marked to both me, and Edward. It was basically a brief about what he wanted us to concentrate on while we were here. I studied the email; making sure to go over it to make sure I understood his wishes…at least our planning was very similar to the requirements Carlisle had sent us.

I checked my watch again…4:20…great. Time was passing slowly. I tried to read my book, but it just couldn't hold my attention, so I tried to go back to sleep again, but that didn't work either. At 5, I heard a knock on my door. Who could be knocking on my door at five in the morning? Well it was non other than Edward.

"I couldn't sleep. So I ordered some hot chocolate. I noticed the light on in your room when I opened the door to pick up my order, so I figured you couldn't sleep either. And I honestly could do with some company right now," he said huskily. God, he looked amazing in his mess of bed hair and his rumpled nightshirt. "I didn't manage to get any restful sleep," he said as he entered my room and poured himself a glass of water. He saw my laptop on the table, "So you've read Carlisle's email," he asked. I just nodded my head. "You don't talk much, do you," he smiled.

"I talk when I'm given the chance," Letting a small teasing smirk play on my face.

"Indeed," he said, "Anyway, I presume you aren't able to go back to sleep either. So what do you say we go for breakfast and try and get some work done before we head to the office, to make sure we are prepared? Sound like an okay plan to you?" he proposed.

"Sounds like a plan to me, if I didn't know any better, I would think you are a workaholic" I nodded to Edward. "Well I suppose I will just get myself ready then" I said as I walked past him. He got up from where he was sitting on the edge of my bed; returning to his own room. I sighed and selected the clothes I wanted to wear today_. Sighing, seriously Bella what is with the mellow dramatics here_? I picked out the pink shirt that Edward had selected to go with blue trousers, coupled with the blue blazer. _Oh what now you're dressing for him_? I decided to accessorise with the simple diamond studs that Rose and Emmett had gotten me on my birthday. I tied my hair up into an elaborate bun, like always. I looked at my reflection, not quite satisfied. So I made the bun all over again, with much more care. I'd decided on my black stilettos, but changed my mind at the last moment and wore my black pumps. They were more comfortable. _Oh definitely go with the practical shoes that will get him to notice you._ Okay it is time for my inner monologue to take a rest.

I met Edward for breakfast at 6. He looked Sauvé in his light green shirt, black trousers and an olive green tie. He had a black blazer in his hand. I smiled at him as we picked up plates to pile food on from the buffet. I stuck to fruit, eggs and toast. Edward had eggs and bacon. We were sat opposite each other talking about what the POA for the day was. Edward picked up some fruit from my plate with his fork and shoved it into his mouth. I tried to pull of an angry look but he just wasn't buying it. He tried again but I smacked his hand away, "Get your own if you like it. I don't like people eating from my plate," I said with my eyes narrowed. What was with this guy?

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said although he had somewhat of a sceptical look on his face, trying to hide that smirk. So, he wants to try and push my buttons, well we will just see about that.

We went back to my room and opened Carlisle's email to take a look at it together, just to make sure we were on the same page as far as what was to be expected of us.

"So today, I think we should concentrate on the assets. You look into fixed assets, bank balances and inventory. I'll handle the accounts receivable and investments," he said briskly.

"I doubt we'll be able to finish all this in a day. This is to be a proper full-fledged investigation," I said.

"Yes…that is true, but I'm hoping to finish it by tomorrow."

I just nodded, still a bit apprehensive of the deadlines set by Edward. Sensing my apprehension he placed his hand on my shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Relax Bella…we'll manage to do it, just as long as we stay together" he smiled. I smiled back, feeling only slightly comforted. Neither one of us really knew the extent to which we would find ourselves in this investigation, I just don't think I am as optimistic as Edward was about completing the work that quickly.

At quarter to eight, we went down to the lobby again and waited outside, each holding a takeaway cup of coffee. The car arrived at 8 sharp and none other than Tanya Denali, Miss McFlirty herself, greeted us. Great! I felt Edward go a little rigid next to me, and I smiled to myself. He opened the door of the car "After you, my lady." I glared at him. There was no way I was sitting next to her. But I softened at the pleading look in his eyes and entered the car. So maybe he isn't interested in her.

"I live close by, so I decided to pick you guys up," Tanya was saying. If she was disappointed at not being able to sit next to Edward, she didn't exactly hide her disappointment well.

"Yeah…I've heard that one before," Edward muttered. I found that remark curious but I chose to ignore it, although my inner self smirked at his comment.

* * *

**All right...tell me how you like this chapter...reviews really help in motivating and they compel me to write more...so please review! Also, I've written another story. It's called "The Workplace" which is basically Edward's POV to "The Office" with a bit of a back story and all...check it out :)**


	16. And the week goes by

**Ok guys...presenting yet another chapter to "The Office"...I'd never expected it to be so long, or have such a following, or me being so obsessed with finishing it. I'd guess that there are very few chapters remaining now.**

**Thanks to all GenTonic08, acw 1, twilight-saga-lover95, Arabellatrixcutie, tbens and Isabela is Online, who reviewed so generously and also thanks to those people who favorited this story**

**And a big big big thank you to Crazykate28, my Beta. Love you babe!**

**Please don't forget to check out "The Workplace", a kind of a parrallel to this story, only from Edward's POV.**

* * *

We reached the Roman office at 9:00 and the others started coming in by 9:30. We had just met everyone from the finance department and they seemed nice. The Italian accent was delightfully sexy and I found myself being seduced by its calmly erotic nature. My mouth must have hung open while I was speaking to Aro, an executive about the reconciliation process. Because Edward nudged me, and didn't look all that amused. Like I said it was a seductive accent, I almost couldn't help myself. Almost if it weren't for Edward nudging me out of my seductive Italian accent induced trance. The Roman branch had 6 bank accounts and I had to check the reconciliations for all of them. Also, I had to check for the proper approvals for all the payments made and everything therein. And of course, the receipts.

It took me the entire day to just look at the payments. Most of them were approved by Tanya, which I found a bit unnerving. But she WAS the boss after all. I managed to finish a couple of reconciliations too, but that was due to Edward insisting on a short lunch. Tanya once again seemed disappointed by her brief encounter with Edward.

That night, after dinner, Edward and I sat in my room, finishing some work.

"Edward, I really don't think I'll be able to cope with the deadlines you've set up," I said after a while.

He looked up at me and cupped my face into his hand, "we're in this together Bella. We'll manage together. Why are you so worried about it?" I just realized that this was the second time that Edward had spoke so candidly about us doing this 'together', it was also the second time he had touched me in an innocent but intimate manner. And yet I still didn't flinch at his gesture.

I shrugged and went back to working. We worked till four in the morning and by that time I had finished the entire investigation of bank balances. Apart from my discomfort over Tanya approving all payments, I didn't find anything wrong.

Edward though had been checking investments, and didn't seem too psyched about their decisions. "You know. Tanya doesn't make a good head of finance if she's been approving all these investments," he said at last as he shut down his laptop and got up from his place at the table. One thing I'd noticed about him was that he was really very fidgety. He kept moving while working. He had changed places at least 5 times, including sitting cross-legged on the floor before finally settling on the table. Nervous habit I suppose.

I nodded and agreedwhen he went for the door, leaving to go back into his own room. I sighed when the door clicked shut behind him_. Again with the sighing Bella_?

I was so tired; I didn't even bother to wash my face, and silently cursed my over-active inner monologue yet again. I just plopped into bed and instantly fell into a deep slept. Which lasted all of 3 hours before I woke up at 7 to my ridiculous sounding alarm. I groaned and stretched, trying to get my mind out of its sleep induced fog; slowly I crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I dressed quickly and met Edward for breakfast. He looked just as tired as I did I wanted to curse his stringent deadline, but realized just as quickly as my thought appeared, that he was suffering from it as well. There were purple bruise like marks under his eyes and they were slightly bloodshot. Coffee, I will definitely need some coffee.

Both of us drank our extra strong coffee but unfortunately it didn't help as much as I had hoped. Tanya came to pick us up at 8 sharp and this time, she was talking to herself throughout the drive, Edward and I both had mentally gone to sleep the moment we plopped down into the cushioned leather seats.

The rest of the week passed by in a similar fashion and much to my surprise, we managed to stick to Edward's deadlines.

Saturday was a very welcome day. I didn't plan on doing anything but sleeping. We had managed to finish most of our work during the week and Edward and I had decided to confront Tanya with our findings on Friday, just a day before we left for Paris, I have to admit I was a little apprehensive about confronting her. This was a delicate situation and I mentally prayed that she would act accordingly and maintain her professionalism.

The week had brought me to rethink my opinion about Edward. He turned out to be quite a nice guy. He was chivalrous, intelligent and funny. I sighed _again_, thinking about Edward, as I lazed in my bed on Saturday morning. Suddenly I heard a knock on my door and I opened it to find a fully dressed Edward. He was wearing jeans and a gray t-shirt. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. I intend to visit a lot of places today," he smirked.

I looked at my watch. It was 10 in the morning. Ugh, I was so hoping to sleep my Saturday away. But, I then thought about where I was exactly and I tried to shake off the overwhelming need to just crash.

"Gimme 10 minutes," I mumbled, stifling a yawn. Edward shrugged and walked back into his room. I could hear his television playing some unidentifiable music.

I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom; taking my time in my bath. It's not every day that you have the luxury of time. I dressed in my jeans and black Rolling Stones T-shirt, converse sneakers and tied my hair into a ponytail. I went to his room and knocked on the door. He was still watching television, only now, it was an English news channel. I noticed his room was very neat; he kept everything its right placeRolling my eyes we went down to breakfast together and had our usual.

"What's the plan today," I asked spreading butter on my toast.

"I was thinking we could take a train and go to Naples, come back in the evening and do the Illuminated Rome tour," Edward said, concentrating too hard on his eggs.

"You want to go to Naples and come back in a day?" I asked ridiculously.

"It's only a one hour train ride Bella," he said in a slightly patronizing way.

"Ok then, whatever you say. But tomorrow is mine and I get to do what I want, and you've got to tag along, no questions asked." I said in a pointed look, waving my butter knife at him.

"I'd struggle a guess that you want to go shopping," Edward smirked.

"Damn it" I muttered, much to his amusement. Who is this guy? That smirk was starting to have an effect on me, what exactly I do not know, but an effect none the less.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review and let me know...because reviews ake me jump up and down and behave like a 2 year old, high on sugar.**

**Jokes apart, I need to tell you that this may be my last update before Christmas...some work has come up and sadly, that is a priority. So Merry Christmas everyone...enjoy the festive season, the snow, the gifts, the candy, the decorations and the magic!**

**I'll definitely try and write a couple of more chapters before Christmas, but I can't promise it and I don't want you guys to keep your hopes high only to see them come crashing down later.**


	17. Confessions

**Thank you for all the reviews! They were really generous and kind...and a huge thank you to Crazykate28!**

**And I'm sorry for delaying the uploading for so long! I really was super busy!**

* * *

The day spent in Naples was beautiful and extremely fulfilling. We visited a lot of places including Villa Communale. We had lunch at a little restaurant and later in the evening found a quant café that had the most amazing coffee. I was totally buzzed on caffeine by the time we went back to the railway station. It was time to head back to Rome.

"Bella, we still have the illuminated Rome tour," Edward said to me, as he gently nudged me in the shoulder. My eyes were closed and I had my head leaning back against the bench; apparently the caffeine buzz was starting to wear off. My body was growing tired, as I crashed from my coffee induced high.

"Yeah, I know. I was just resting my eyes," I lifted my head, opened my eyes and smirked at him.

The train ride back was uneventful. The Illuminated Rome Tour was magical and I was glad that I had the opportunity to see it. It was decadent and left me in awe of the magnificence of it all. I could live here all my life and never get tired of the beauty and the splendour that Italy embodied, it was more than just the grandeur of the architecture; it was the people, the trees, the Italian sun and it's gorgeous starry nights. I was captivated! This place was truly magical, it was definitely a place that dreams were made and where marvellous memories were made.

The tour ended at Piazza Barberini, where we decided to have dinner at a small bistro. By the time we reached our hotel, I was so exhausted that I could barely walk straight. Twice, I stumbled from exhaustion. Edward caught me both times, and helped me up to my room.

"I think perhaps we'll have a late start tomorrow," I said to Edward as I entered my room. He just nodded he had somewhat of a wary look upon his face, but I was too tired to think about that now.

Sunday dawned brining bright and sunny morning. I don't think that I have ever slept so well in my entire life. I felt so rested and relaxed when I met Edward for breakfast at 10:30. He was already in the dining room, talking to some girl with blonde hair and a really short skirt. _Of course she was wearing a short skirt, I mean what else do you do with mile long legs beside show them off to the world_. I thought about what I was wearing – blue jeans and a white t-shirt and I had my hair tied up in a pony tail. _Plain Bella, that's me. _For a moment, I cursed myself for not wearing my shorts but realised that jeans were essential for my plan today.

Instantly, I was angry because Edward was talking to that girl. _Angry, I think jealous is more like it._ But it soon vanished as Edward caught my eye and gave me that crooked smile of his. _Damn!_ I smiled back and walked towards him.

He escorted me to an empty table and we dug into our breakfast. "So who was that girl," I asked as casually as I could manage, trying to mask my annoyance.

"Oh…that's Lauren…I was just asking her about the shopping places," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "You know, I don't really intend to shop all that much. I just wanted to visit the local sites, you know stroll around at a more leisurely pace. I wanted to go inside the Colosseum and stuff," I said haughtily.

Edward's expression turned into a more serious one. "Well, if that's what you want," he smiled.

We got a cab from outside our hotel and went straight to the Colosseum. It was breathtaking; it was so surreal, trying to imagine all the events that had taken place here throughout history. After that we went to the Vatican. I'm not a very religious person, but it was a truly divine place. The architecture and all of the artwork was so intricate and just beautiful. It is amazing to see the faith of other people manifest itself into something so powerful in a tangible way. It was a good thing that I didn't wear those shorts, I wouldn't have been allowed inside.

In the evening we went back into Rome and I took Edward shopping. He was supremely patient as I tried on mass amounts of clothes and tried to select amongst various knick knacks, but he didn't complain once.

"I had a wonderful day today," I told Edward as I took a bite of my chocolate mousse.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," as he smiled back lazily at me. After our desert we headed back to the hotel. The silence between us while we walked was peaceful and there was no awkwardness between us. It was nice. As always Edward walked me to my room; we lingered for a moment before saying goodnight. I was exhausted from another long day, and didn't waste time getting ready for bed. That night, I slept peacefully, with a strange feeling of contentment.

The next week wasn't as hectic. We had finished most of our work last week due to Edward's stringent deadlines and thus we managed to end the days sooner. But we were constantly in touch with Carlisle regarding what was to be done next. And I had a feeling Friday wasn't going to be the best day in Tanya's life.  
And before I knew it, it was Friday. I found myself in Tanya's office, sitting next to Edward and feeling bit nervous. I don't know why exactly because it wasn't me who was going to be given an earful about how I handled the branch.

"Hello Edward, Isabella. I hope you found this trip fruitful," Tanya smiled brightly. God she made my skin crawl, I really don't like this woman.

"Oh we sure did Tanya," Edward said grimly, "So I will just get right to it. Here are our findings,"

I wish I could say that the few hours were spent civilly, however we spent 3 hours arguing with Tanya about the accounting treatment of various transactions. Edward was extremely efficient. It seemed like he had already thought about the replies Tanya would give to each question and had a counter question ready. It was like a complicated yet interesting game of chess. I did my share of questioning, but I wasn't half as aggressive as Edward. He truly was prepared and quit good at addressing the situation. As much as Tanya argued Edward never once lost his cool, he maintained his professional composure the entire time.

By the end of it all, it had been concluded that temporarily, someone from our team would replace Tanya until Esme figured out what was to be done. Edward was pretty sure Tanya would be fired for committing an ill concealed attempt at fraud.

We got out of the office realizing that we had more than half a day ahead of us. So we decided to just roam around the city on foot, before we went back to our rooms to pack.

"I'll see you in the lobby in about 2 hours," Edward told me. It was more of a question than an order. I nodded and turned to go into my room. I thought I heard Edward sigh behind me but I didn't think too much of it.

I met Edward in the lobby 2 hours later and we went out for dinner. I was feeling somewhat sad about leaving Rome and I found myself letting out a heavy sigh, "Wow… last day here! I'm really gonna miss this place!"

Edward took my hand, he didn't say anything as we walked into the restaurant. I didn't fully realize what he had done, but I didn't pull back. We were seated and we ordered our meals. I couldn't get the fact out of my head that I had just held Edward's hand and it felt so natural. My small hand wrapped in his large one.

"I need to tell you something," Edward said.

I looked up at him curiously, but before he could finish our meal arrived. We ate our dinner in relative silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was heavy and contemplative. It's only when we got to dessert that I said, "so what did you want to tell me?"

Edward looked up and took my hand in both of his. He stroked my knuckles with his thumb and said, "Please don't be angry…but I've followed you once. That time you went to Charlie's house and I met you at the store? I don't live there. I just wanted to know more about you. So I followed you. It seems like a completely ridiculous thing now, but I didn't know what had gotten into me. Also, the day before that, I had come by at your house at night, but didn't have the courage to come and knock on your door. So I just stayed outside in my car. I know this is almost criminal, but I really don't know why I did it…all I know is that I love you." He rushed through his speech almost as if it were a cry for help.

I pulled by hand out of his grasp and stared at him. It took me a moment to snap out of my momentary shock. I didn't know what to do, what to say, how to feel; I was at a complete loss. Edward followed me? I shot up out of my chair, causing it to tumble over and stalked out of the restaurant. I turned my head to look at him as I stalked out, noticing he was tossing money on the table only to rush after me. I made it out of the entrance and headed towards the piazza. He caught up with me just as I was passing the Trevi fountain and grabbed my arm. He spun me around and before my brain could process what was happening, he crushed his lips to mine, kissing me almost aggressively. It shocked the hell out of me, at first I tried to resist, but Edward didn't stop. I soon found myself giving into his soft, persistent lips. My lips started to move against his and my fingers found their way into his hair gripping it at the base of his neck. God he really had soft hair. Edward suddenly broke away from me, my eyes opened and I was slightly taken back, trying to wrap my head around what had just happened.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he panted out the words only to bring his lips back to mine.. I broke away from his soft swollen lips, "Yes. You really shouldn't have. What the hell were you thinking Masen?" I said my voice was breathy and slightly raspy. _What the hell_?

"I wasn't" he said shyly, he brushed a piece of hair way from my face, tucking it behind my ear, "But I love you, and that's all I care about." The look in his eyes was intense and his pupils were dilated and the normal emerald green was now darker.

He kissed me bent down and brought his lips to mine again, the kiss this time was deep and soft. I found myself falling into the moment with no protest my mouth parted and our tongues stated to dance slowly together. What was happening, I was unsure, but maybe it was because I was falling in love with Edward Masen.

* * *

**Do review and let me know...also, you have to read my other fanfiction, "The Workplace" which is kind of a parallel to this one, from Edward's POV! Check it out :)**


	18. Paris

**Hey guys...I'm so sorry for the delay...the chapter was ready quite some time back, but unfortunately, my workload increased a lot in the last one week or so...I wasn't even at home...had to make an imprompto trip! **

**A tonne of thanks to all my reviewers...I'm got more than a hundred reviews...which I had never anticipated while beginning the story!**

**Thanks to my Beta, Crazykate28...who did a lot of work on this chapter!**

**Oh...and this may be a good time to remind you folks that this is an "M" rated fic...so I'd suggest the younger audience give this one a skip!**

* * *

The trip to Paris was comfortable. Edward and I spoke about a lot of things, including our favourite books. I told Edward how he scared me while interacting with Tanya about her fraud attempt. He laughed and put his arm around me and guided my head to rest on his shoulder. I fell asleep that way, I don't know what it was, but it felt completely natural, he was just comfortable. I woke up only when we landed. Again, Edward wheeled the trolley out, while I simply carried my laptop bag.

It was a Saturday and we had more than a day and a half to ourselves before we had to go in and work. We checked into the hotel and decided to freshen up. We had decided go to the Eiffel Tower first; after all you can't be in Paris without seeing it. I took a quick shower and dressed casually. I wore my denim shorts and a white t-shirt. I met Edward in the lobby. He was wearing a grey T Shirt, blue jeans and a black checked shirt on top of the Tee. He looked stunning.

The Eiffel Tower was magical. We went straight to the top, where we stopped to take in the view of the city, it was positively breathtaking. Edward got us some champagne in these tiny conical plastic cups; it was almost comical considering that the French take their wine very seriously. It made us laugh, thinking about where we were and how taboo it was to be drinking champagne out of a plastic cup. It was really cute and we enjoyed every second of it. As I looked out on to the city, it was so romantic standing there and seeing the horizon of Paris lay out before me. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his free hand round my waist, it was a perfect moment, and so I leaned back to rest my head on his chest. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine, and the beating of his heart; it thudding hard in his chest. He took a deep breath and ran his hand up and down my arm.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Edward spoke softly into my ear, I didn't respond knowing that it was more of a statement than a question. I snuggled into his chest a bit deeper and let out a sigh of contentment.

After a while of gazing out over the city, we went down and stopped for a while to enjoy all the street dancers and singers – it was as if the tower itself was so alive! With all of the various things happening around it, the energy was vibrant and full of beauty and wonder, it was perfect. We went to the Seine River and stayed there till it got dark; just enjoying each other and taking in what the city had to offer. It got chilly after a while and Edward noticed me rubbing my palms over my arms, in an attempt to generate enough friction to stay warm. Edward shook his head and took off his shirt and draped it across my shoulders. His shirt was long enough to come up to my hips.

We decided to go and get something to eat and ended up at a quaint bistro and had a light dinner. And as expected the food was delicious and everything I thought it would be. After we finished we walked for a bit longer taking our time, but eventually we headed back towards the hotel.

Our rooms, this time were on different floors, however Edward still escorted me to my door, before headed to his own room. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck as I tried to open the door. Finally, I succeeded and he spun me around and kissed me full on the lips. My hands automatically snaked around his neck, finding their way into his soft hair. My eyes fluttered shut; I was lost with his lips against mine. Before I knew what I was doing, or tongues began to dance, he pulled me tighter to his body and deepened the kiss.

Our kiss turned frantic, and I needed to catch my breath, I had to pull away. His forehead dropped against mine and he sighed heavily. "I've gotta go," he finally said and he turned somewhat hesitantly and headed towards his own room. I stood there for a moment catching my breath finally; I shut the door and stood there for a time, trying to get a grasp on what had just happened. _Good lord almighty that man knows how to kiss_. Eventually moving from my spot in a lust induced fog, I got ready for bed, and climbing into the soft mattress I couldn't stop thinking of Edward's lips on mine. I drifted off to sleep eventually with thought of him still lingering.

The next morning, as usual, I met Edward for breakfast, it was comfortable, our conversation flowed with ease and we decided to go out and see more of the city and what it had to offer. We spent most of the day at the Louvre and then went shopping (again). _I mean hey it is Paris after all; you just have to, besides Alice would kill me if she knew I was in Paris and didn't shop. I loved her and all, but that little thing could be scary._ I bought the wine Emmett wanted. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, so I explained Emmett's proposal plan to him and a strange expression clouded his face. It was a bit odd, but I just pushed it aside. His expression turned back to that of contentment and I could see the light in his eyes once again.

The week passed by smoothly. The head of finance at Paris, Gabrielle, was extremely efficient and honest. We didn't have any difficulty reviewing the accounts and we concluded that they were fairly accurate. Regardless of how smooth everything went, we were still extremely busy. Edward and I seemed to fall into a simple routine. Every morning meeting for breakfast, then heading to the office, in the evening we went for dinner and if there was work to be done, we went to my room to finish it up. He would leave every night to go back to his room, but before he did he left me with a searing kiss. I knew we had to remain professional and not knowing what was really going on between us; my thoughts about it would fill my mind as I would lie in bed before drifting off to sleep only to dream of him.

Friday was our last day in Paris and we met with Gabrielle. This meeting turning out to be much more civil and uncomplicated compared to what we had gone through with Tanya. It was easy going considering we hadn't found any discrepancies, but we did give her some suggestions to improve efficiency. She received them well and thanked us for the suggestions. We were there the entire day due to having worked the first half and then holding the meeting in the second half.

We invited Gabrielle to have dinner with us and she agreed. It was a fun dinner and Gabrielle was excellent company. By the time we dispersed, it was quite late. We decided to drop Gabrielle home and then go back to our hotel. It was nice to have met a colleague that was pleasant and fun to be around. She really was a lovely person; I only hope that some day I will have the opportunity to work with her again. We even exchanged our personal email to keep in touch.

We reached our hotel at 11, and like every night, Edward came up to my room to drop me, and like every night, he kissed me at my doorstep.

But tonight I couldn't take it anymore; I wasn't going to sleep with that lingering and somewhat unsatisfied feeling of just his kiss on my lips. So, very uncharacteristically, I pulled him by his silk tie and inside my room. Shutting the door quickly, I spun around so I was leaning against the hard wood; I saw a brief moment of bewilderment in Edward's eyes. Before I lost my nerve, I smirked at him. Pulling him closer to me I stood up slightly and started to kiss his jaw, with one hand still around his tie, my other found its way to the nape of his neck and into his hair yet again.

Catching on quickly, Edward placed one of his hands and the back of my neck while the other reached around and was roaming up and down my back. Our lips met briefly before he started trailing kisses down my neck and jaw, eventually reaching my exposed bit of collarbone. Easing my blazer off of my shoulders, his hands found the hem of my shirt pulling it away from the waistband of my skirt, He then proceeded to reach up, pulling the band from my hair, weaving his fingers through the strands, taking his time as he kissed below my ears and both of my cheeks, before pulling away to look into my eyes.

I loosened his tie, pulling it off of his neck. The movement was slow as I was gathering my courage. Dropping the tie to the floor I reached for his shirt struggling to undo his buttons with my trembling fingers.

"Bella you don't have to do this" His words were soft, but when I looked into his eyes they were on fire with lust. Only mirroring my own and I knew I couldn't stop now. I needed to feel him.

A moment later I found myself on my bed where Edward proceeded to remove the remainder of my clothing. His hands caressed every inch of my body as he slid off my clothes. I laid there exposed and in my lingerie. _Thank god I wore my lacy Victoria Secret matching_ set. Edward struggled with my bra, and I smiled playfully, stopping him by holding his wrists. I felt that it was my turn to return the favour.

He stopped immediately; looking into my eyes, worry clearly showing. I smiled and took his shirt by the lapels, running my palms on his chest and up over his shoulders pushing it away loving the feel of his muscles.

I quickly unbuckled his belt, feeling more confident now, and giggled slightly at his boxers, the thought of him being a boxer's man over briefs playing in my mind.

His attention shifted back to my bra, helping him this time I lifted my back slightly so his hands had room to work the clasp. He nuzzled the side of my breast, moving up my sternum and over my collarbone to kiss my neck. His hands came back around where the pads of his thumbs gently circled my hipbones; he reached his arms up. His hands running along my torso, stopping momentarily to cup my breasts; making his way back down he reached the hem of my panties.

He hooked his fingers in the band and slid the lace garment down my legs. When he came back up, I shifted my body slightly and reached for his boxers pushing them down as far as I could. He pulled them off the rest of the way before he tossed them on the floor with the rest of our clothing. He hovered above me; bending down he placed his arms on either side of me, keeping his weight off of me. God I wanted to feel the weight of his body against mine.

But before I pulled him for another kiss, his eyes gazed into mine. He was making sure that this is what I wanted, getting the answer he needed; he brought his mouth back to mine. Our bodies mingled together, hands roaming over one another; I could feel his heart pounding in his chest against my own, our breathing turning into lustful pants.

His weight shifted allowing him to move his right hand between us, where he reached down letting his fingers graze my hot center; I was aching for his touch. Edward knew exactly where to touch me, to tease me. He let his fingers enter me slowly, pushing in and out of me, the pleasure shot through my body, causing my back to arch and my head to fall back. The moan escaping me was involuntary. Instinctively I reached down and wrapped my hand around his length. I needed to feel him.

A groan came out of his mouth, before he crushed his lips to mine. Both of our bodies working to bring the other pleasure, he broke away from me, only to shift his body between my thighs aligning himself with my center. Gazing into my eyes with intense passion burning into me, he finally entered me. When he pushed himself inside of me the feeling was simply indescribable. I arched my back and moaned so loud, that Edward covered my mouth with his.

My entire body began to tingle. As we pushed and pulled each other, I was becoming more and more sensitive to his touch. I felt the muscles in my stomach begin to coil and my thighs began to tremble and knew I was close.

"Edward, please" I gasped and willed him to go faster. I wrapped both my legs around his waist, my nails clawed at his back; I was searching for some bit of sanity.

He pushed into me harder and faster causing my body to erupt; I came violently. Edward's thrusts became frantic as he pushed through my orgasm. His jaw began to tighten and with his eyes clenched shut Edward groaned out in pleasure a few thrusts later, repaying the favour I brought my mouth up to his, quieting his moans. His slightly moist body collapsed onto mine. I was in ecstasy. Our breathing eventually began to even out; I let my fingers trace along the muscles of his back as we lay there in our satisfied state.

Edward pushed up on his forearms to look into my eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked and I just nodded letting the irrevocably satisfied smile play across my face. My eyes were heavy and my body felt completely relaxed.

He withdrew from me after a moment and rolled over to lie on his back, taking me in his arms. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. "That was wonderful," I whispered to him.

"Yes it was," he said in that deep velvety voice of his, kissing the top of my head. Soon, I found myself drifting off to sleep in Edward Masen's arms.

* * *

**So...what do you think? Hope you liked this one! Review and let me know :)**


	19. Journey back home

**Ok...many thanks to my lovely reviewers and the people who added this story to their favorite stories/story alerts...reviewing would be nice...just hinting :)**

**Thanks to Crazykate28, my Beta, who has tolerated me for sooooo long!**

**This is my favorite part...the morning after...I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

I woke up feeling slightly dazed. I propped myself up on my arm slightly to find myself staring at a much undressed Edward Masen sleeping calmly on my bed. I jumped up on my bed in shock. Slowly, the events of last night came rushing back to me and I felt a blush creeping on my cheeks. I snuggled back onto Edward's chest and decided to go back to sleep, catching a glimpse of the digital clock on the bedside table. 8 o clock. I closed my eyes. Wait a minute…8? I jumped back up on the bed. We were expecting a driver to drop us to the airport at 8.30.

I shook Edward with all my might. He opened his eyes and smiled up at me. "Good Morning," he drawled lazily. The husky quality of his voice coupled with the sexy smile made me go weak in the knees. But I snapped out of my trance as he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me down for a kiss. I pushed against the mattress and managed to say, "Edward. It's eight."

"Um hmm," Edward said, and continued to pull me towards him. I whacked him on his arm. "Edward, the driver's going to pick us up in half an hour," I told him sternly. He sighed.

"You worry a lot Isabella Swan," he grumbled, getting up from the bed and pulling on his boxers and his trousers.

"Get ready Edward. We have less than half an hour to get ready," I said warily, walking towards the bathroom. He held me by the waist, nuzzling my neck gently. "You know how we can save time? By bathing together," He whispered playfully into my ear.

I gently undid his hold on me and said, "or you could go into your own room, have a bath, pack up and meet me in 20 minutes," matching his playful tone. He sighed and gave me a light kiss on my forehead. He wore his shirt, pocketed his tie and walked out of the room.

I had the quickest bath in my life. I was washed and dressed in less than 10 minutes. I didn't have much to pack. Just the toiletries and shoes. I was wearing a pair of jeans and a comfy blue jumper and sneakers. I tied my hair into a pony tail and checked the room in case I had left something behind.

I rang the front desk to call for a bellboy and then Edward to find out whether he was ready. He was and he said he'd meet me in the lobby. The car had already reached by the time we went to the lobby. We got in and Edward tipped both our bellboys generously. In the car, I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder and we held hands and looked outside the windows. The silence was welcome.

Edward got coffee for us from a café in the airport and we drank as we waited for the boarding to begin. We didn't have too much to talk about and I was happy staying quite for some time. I just observed Edward sitting next to me. He was wearing a gray t shirt that was very flattering to his toned muscular body and jeans.

His bronze hair was falling into his green eyes, like it normally did. He was thinking about something while sipping his coffee and that look on his face reminded me that apart from being this hot colleague, he was also a very intelligent man. I smiled to myself, thinking about the times I slammed the door on his face, or had the urge to slap his so hard. Well, in my defence, he did act like an absolute jerk at that time.

"How will you be going home from the airport," Edward asked me, causing me to snap out of my reverie. He was smiling at me, stroking my knuckles with his thumb.

"Alice will be picking me up," I said. He nodded and went back to sipping his coffee. The flight was peaceful and by the time we landed, both of us had told each other about our lives, our families, friends, previous jobs in his case.

I was stunned to find out that he had been forced to resign his last job because of harassment charges. He assured me earnestly that the charges were false and that he was innocent. He had been proven innocent in court too. Apparently, the secretary of his previous boss was infatuated with him. And when he didn't respond to her advances, she kind of became maniacal. She stayed back in the office one night when he was working late and forced herself upon him and then accused him of harassment. Fortunately, the security cameras in the office showed how he pushed her away and left.

I asked her what had happened to that girl. He shrugged. "I don't know Bella. And honestly, I couldn't care less. As long as she is nowhere near me, I'm happy." He kissed me lightly. But I was still wondering about how he could be so nonchalant about the entire episode.

"It happened for the best Bella. I got this job after that. And this has been the best job I've had so far. Besides, I got to meet you," he smiled, as if reading my mind. I bit my lip and snuggled closer to him.

Alice was already waiting for me by the time we wheeled our respective trolleys out. I had gone with two bags and returned with three. That's how much I shopped. Edward was willing to carry my bags on his trolley too, but I figured that it would be easier to have two trolleys since we would be going separately. I caught sight of Alice and waved out at her, but suddenly felt a tug. Edward had pulled me by the waist and was kissing me passionately. I moaned, but then realised where we were. Not being a big fan of PDA, I pushed against him and smiled, "not here. Not now."

I turned to Alice whose eyes displayed shock. I hugged Edward and walked followed Alice to the car. This was going to be one difficult journey.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger...what do you think? Review and let me know...please :)**


	20. Back home again

**Oh my God...I can't believe I'm finally uploading this chapter...it took so much time! For all those who've stuck with it...I'd just like to say, I was trying to bring Edward's POV, "The Workplace" in synch with this fic. After I did that, I just took some time out to read some other fics...I've suddenly become a Rogue-Wolverine shipper!**

**Thanks to all those lovely people who reviewed my last chapter and to those people who are reading this chapter (it means you've stuck around)**

**Also, a big thank you to crazykate28, my beta!**

* * *

Alice was extremely quiet as we walked to her car and she helped me load my luggage into the trunk. She didn't even talk when while driving. We were halfway home when I finally sighed out in frustration.

"Something's obviously bothering you Al…spill it!"

She glanced over in my direction and then back on the road.

"You obviously don't listen to good advice." Her voice was cold and distant.

I was momentarily taken aback. "What are you talking about?" I said slightly hurt at the tone in which she spoke.

"Didn't we specifically tell you that Edward isn't a good guy for you? And yet, I see you making out at the airport, like a pair of sexually frustrated teenagers!" She practically screamed.

My anger was bubbling up too. "You don't even know what Edward is like. You're just prejudiced. He's such a nice guy and you just don't want to see that part of him." I rambled.

"I know enough." Alice said quietly. "Did you know he was accused of sexual harassment at his last workplace? What kind of a guy do you think he is now, huh?"

"He told me about it. He also said that he was innocent and was proven so in court. They found videotapes of the entire incident and it was evident that the girl made a move on him and he refused her advances." I said, satisfied with my argument.

"And what girl, in her right mind, would just 'attack' a guy for no apparent reason? He must have led her on, forcing her to believe that he's interested in her." Alice countered.

"You are just so adamant to prove that he isn't a nice guy. Whereas, in truth, he is the most intelligent, sweet, sensitive, caring and hot guy I've met in my life." I said.

We didn't speak for the remainder of the journey. When we reached home, Rose hugged me in welcome. She had already prepared a meal, but I decided to wash up first. I went in for my bath and felt the hot water of the shower soothe my shoulders and wash all the tension away. I slipped into my spare nightdress that I had left at home and slipped on my robe and padded into the kitchen.

As I had expected, Alice had already filled in Rosalie about the entire episode at the airport. They were sitting at the table, waiting for me. Rosalie was not as animated as Alice. She didn't practically pounce on me, accusing me of betrayal. She was calm.

"Do you really like him Bella?" She asked me. I nodded my head in the affirmative. "Do you think you can trust him?" She asked again.

"I guess I do." I replied.

"Well then," Rosalie sighed. "We warned you. But you are a grown woman, capable of making good decisions. You've shown that on plenty of occasions. I just hope he won't hurt you in any way."

Alice was shocked into silence. Rosalie smiled at me and we sat down for dinner. It was good to finally be back home.

The next day, a Sunday, Rosalie had already left for India with Jacob. She promised to get spices and Indian jewellery. Alice had gone to drop her at the airport and hadn't returned yet. It was 10 in the morning, and I had just gotten out of my shower. I checked my phone to see a voicemail from Edward.

"Hey babe! My roommate is at home today, and I really don't want to stay with him. Let's go out somewhere."

I called him back and he picked up after the first ring itself. "Hi love. Got my message?" I swear it makes me go all tingly when he breathes out "love" like that.

"Yes. That's why I called you. What's your plan?" I asked.

"I was hoping we could go to the museum of Contemporary Art today. " I said.

I smiled. I really loved going to museums. "All right then," I smiled, "Come and pick me up?"

"On my way, love." He said and disconnected the call.

I proceeded to get ready. I wore a short, pleated denim skirt and a black blouse with ruffled sleeves, with my gold hoops and strappy black sandals with six-inch pencil heels. I used eye shadow and kohl on my eyes and a touch of lip-gloss.

I heard a knock on the door barely five minutes after I had gotten ready. I bounded towards the door and opened it excitedly. I barely caught a glimpse of him before he grabbed me, picked me up in his arms and crushed his mouth against mine. I involuntarily let out a moan as he pushed me into the house.

Before I knew it, we were on my couch, making out like teenagers. Edward slowed down after a while, and eventually stopped looking at me. His lips were swollen and red and looked delicious.

I moved to capture his lips again, but his reflexes were better and he moved out of the way.

"We need to get to the museum." He sighed and helped me up. I grudgingly followed him as we walked towards his car.

The day spent in the museum was wonderful. I enjoyed the pieces of modern art. Edward didn't seem too interested though. We had dinner together and Edward drove me home.

As I was getting out of the car, Edward caught hold of my wrist.

"Must you go?" He asked, his eyes smouldering. I was so engrossed in them that I didn't understand what he said for a few moments. And when I did, I began babbling.

Edward cut me off with a gentle kiss. "Must you go?" he asked again.

"I guess I don't." I replied.

"Let's go to my place…more privacy from the pixie." Edward smirked. It took me a while to figure out whom he was referring to. I just shook my head, and smiled to myself.

Edward was talking all the way, but I had zoned out after a while. I was thinking of the implications of agreeing to go back to his house. How serious was this relationship?

I barely registered that the car had stopped and Edward was escorting me out the car. If he noticed my pensiveness, he chose not to comment.

I entered his house behind him, and didn't even realise it, till I bumped into his back. I looked around, taking in the scenario. His house was beautiful.

* * *

**Please review this chapter...as I've said so many times before...reviews motivate me to write more.**


	21. Edward's house

**Hi guys! I know, I know! Even I'm surprised I'm alive. I had never thought I would come back and write more of this. I was kinda over fanfiction as a whole. But the other day, I got a review fro Luckycharms14 and it made me read this story again. And if I may say so myself, it really did refresh me. So I got to writing. Also because I had made a promise I would complete this story!**

**I had started writing this story like 3 years ago on a whim! Most of my old readers may have lost interest by now. But if you are still hanging around, I'd like to thank you for your patience right now! And for my new readers, I hope you like it!**

**Please note: This chapter hasn't been beta'ed or even spell checked! (It's 3 AM! what do you expect!) all mistakes are my own and I apologize for them!**

* * *

I was stunned for a moment, admiring his spacious, beautifully furnished house. I didn't even realize Edward had moved to shut that door and was standing behind me with his hands around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you like it," he whispered, his hot breath brushing against my neck, sending goose bumps down my arms.

"Uh-huh," I struggled to form a single word, with his breath on my neck, and his fingers tracing patterns on my stomach through the thin material of top.

He held me closer and kissed my neck. One hand slowly making its way inside my shirt to trace patterns on my skin, he continued kissing my neck, nibbling, sucking, while his other hand moved up my arm and pulled the sleeve of my shirt to reveal my shoulder.

The growing heat between my legs elicited a loud moan from me. And suddenly, Edward stopped whatever he was doing.

I turned around, a little dismayed by his sudden change of gears. But he held me close to him, his hands on my hips, looking deep into my soul with those smoldering eyes, that made me just melt.

"Are you hungry," he spoke in that amazingly husky tone.

I would have said no and continued the make out session, but I realized I really was quite hungry.

I nodded and he smiled and kissed my lips softly before walking towards the kitchen.

"It'll take me 15 minutes to make some pasta. Why don't you pick a wine from over there," he pointed to the mini bar as he undid the top two buttons of his shirt, rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands in the kitchen sink.

His bar was well stocked and I picked out some red wine and poured it into two glasses and walked over to Edward to hand him one. He was, while cooking, just as focused and as much of a perfectionist and as focused as I had seen him be at work.

I walked towards the window in his living room that took up the entire wall. It was almost like having a wall made out of glass in the living room. The view from the window was magnificent. I could see Central Park from there.

"How can you afford the rent to this place," I asked him, still mesmerized by the view.

"Umm, I own this place," he said. I turned around to look at him, but he was nonchalantly taking a sip from his glass of wine, and stirring the sauce.

"And how does a senior manager at Cullen enterprises own such a beautiful apartment on the Upper Eastside," I asked. Surely, there had to be a reasonable explanation! Edward Masen – brilliant investment head by day, bank robber by night?

"I wasn't disinherited from the family when I came to New York from Charleston. Trust fund kicked in when I turned 18, and a few sound investments later, I'm here."

Whoa! They don't call him the greatest investing mind at Cullen Enterprises for nothing.

"But you have a roommate!" I was confused now!

"Eric's just here temporarily. He had a new assignment here and there was no way I would let an old friend live in a shady motel for 7 months! Dinner is ready!"

He had made spaghetti with a simple tomato sauce but it was delicious. We enjoyed our dinner in comfortable silence, occasionally talking about books. Edward's passion for reading was something I could relate to, and something I adored about him. And it was especially cute when he told me he still liked to read a Harry Potter book whenever he was down. It was an instant pick-me-up for him!

After dinner we went to his library. I was admiring a shelf of books related to financial management when his arms snaked around me from behind.

"I just need to leave for like 5 minutes. Stay here," he whispered in my ear.

"Where are you going," I turned around and asked me.

"It's a surprise," he said cryptically and left the library. I settled myself on the very comfortable couch in the library and started flipping through one of the many biographies of Steve Jobs.

Edward returned 5 minutes later and sat down on the couch with me. I snuggled close to him and we read the book together while his fingers played with my hair.

"The surprise should be ready," he whispered after a while, and got up. He offered me his hand and led me to his bedroom. Really? Sex was the surprise? I was about to say something snarky but he led me further, not towards the bed, but to the en-suite bathroom.

He had prepared a large bubble bath for me, complete with rose petals and aromatic candles and bath salts. He had left the water on so it continued to fill the tub while he stayed with me in the library.

"You've been so stressed lately, you need a break. Now, I can't give you a proper holiday, but I sure can give you a clumsy attempt at a home spa," he told me. I was touched! No one had ever done anything like this for me! He turned around to give me some privacy, but I grabbed hi wrist to stop him from leaving.

"Join me," I asked and saw how the most adorable smile crept up on his face.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Let me know in a review? Thanks!**


	22. Revelations

**Hi guys,**

**It wasn't writer's block or laziness that delayed this chapter. The chapter was ready a while ago. I was just waiting for someone to review my last chapter. But not one single review :(**

**I'm sad.**

**However, I figured, I might as well just upload this chapter. **

**It may be a good time to remind you guys that the movie is M rated.**

**I've dedicated the chapter to crazykate28, who had beta'ed my previous chapters and inspired me so, so much (I wonder if she still logs into fanfic sometimes)! But this one isn't beta'ed! All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

We lay in the bath for about half an hour. He just played with my hair as I leaned into him, relaxing completely for the first time in a long, long time. Edward was taking things slow, without me having to ask. And I really appreciated this.

Once the water started to cool, we had to get out. I wrapped myself in a towel and wondered what to do next. I turned around to see Edward with a towel wrapped around his waist and the water droplets on his chest looked amazing. I slowly walked towards him and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

He didn't hesitate in returning the kiss. He moved his mouth down my neck, with one hand around my waist and the other in my hair. My hands were in his hair and I wanted more. He must have sensed that because he picked me up, bridal style, and walked to the bed. He deposited me on the bed and proceeded to unwrap the towel from around me. He continued kissing, nibbling and sucking on my neck and he slowly moved lower. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked lightly and then moved to the other nipple. He licked down the valley of my breasts up till my navel. His hands were grasping my hips tight and I was sure there would be marks there later.

He moved lower to my core and separated my folds with his fingers. He licked the entire length and that made me moan out load. He took this as encouragement and continued licking and sucking my clit. I looked down and the sight of the mass of bronze hair at the back of his head between my pale white legs painted an erotic picture. This made a quick orgasm occur even quicker.

He moved up and gazed into my eyes as I reached down to grasp him and guide him into my hot core.

We soon built a rhythm matching our heartbeats and soon, I was consumed by an overpowering pleasure, eliciting a moan. Edward came soon after and slumped over me, making sure he kept his weight off me. His lips lightly touching my neck, kissing softly.

Once he regained the ability to move, he rolled over and slumped down on his back. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder with a palm on his chest, tracing random patterns. He pulled the covers over us and we drifted into a sated slumber.

I was woken by a strange ringing. I rested my weight on my elbow, pushing myself up and looked around. Edward was still fast asleep and his cell phone sitting on the table next to the bed was ringing. I looked at the digital clock next to the phone. It was 4:12 AM!

I looked at the screen. It was flashing the name "Lauren". The name seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. The call went into voicemail and I heard the message she left.

"Hey Edward darling, it was such a pleasant surprise bumping into you in Rome. Listen, I'd really like to catch up and talk about, you know, our past. So call me!"

I was stunned when it hit me that Lauren was that blonde, shapely woman Edward was talking to in Rome. I looked over to see he was awake now, staring intently at me.

"You lied to me," I said simply, surprised how calm my voice sounded.

"Bella, baby, it's not like what it looks like," he said, panic evident in his voice.

"Who is Lauren?"

"She is the girl who claimed I sexually harassed her," he sighed

"And why did you not tell me that earlier?"

"I don't know Bella. I didn't want anything to do with her and when I saw her at the hotel, she approached me and I didn't want her to see you. I wanted to shield you from her"

That was the most bizarre thing I had heard.

"And why didn't you tell me about her later when you were telling me about your past?"

He had no answer. I scrambled up from his bed and rushed into the bathroom where I wore my clothes.

I rushed out of the room but Edward came behind me, dressed in track pants, grabbing my hand.

"Bella, please," he said, his eyes wide and pleading.

But I pulled my hand away and rushed out of the house. I hailed a taxi from outside his apartment and went home. I noticed that he chased after me for a bit but then gave up.

I unlocked the door as quietly as possible and rushed into my bedroom and slumped myself on the bed. I would not let myself cry, I promised myself.

I tossed and turned and just could not get myself to sleep.

At around 8 in the morning, Alice barged into my room.

"Wake up Bella! You're going to be late."

She saw my face, and sucked her breath. I'm sure my face looked puffy and my eyes had bags under them.

"I'm calling in sick today Alice," I said, slumping my head down into the pillow again.

"Oh, honey, what happened," Alice sounded truly concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, my head still buried into my pillow and my voice sounding muffled.

Alice let me be after that and left for work about 45 minutes later.

I got up from my bed half an hour after Alice left and hand a long hot shower. I dressed in track pants and a baggy t-shirt and tied my hair into a ponytail.

I made myself some breakfast of porridge and coffee and after cleaning the dishes, I went back into my room to reorganize my closet. But even that ended soon enough and my thoughts drifted back to Edward. I didn't want to think about him.

So, I went to the living room, and grabbed a book and plunked myself on my favorite bean bag.

I realized I hadn't been fair to Edward. I should have given him a chance to explain. But then again, he had blatantly lied to my face. And I didn't like it. Why would he have to hide the fact that Lauren was the girl who had accused him? Was there anything else, anything deeper he was hiding? How could I trust him now, after all the lies?

I didn't realize that it was noon and I had spent all morning musing over what had happened. I ordered in some Chinese for lunch. I was in no mood to cook.

The food arrived fairly quickly. I was wondering why Edward hadn't even tried to call me. But I brushed the thought away and concentrated on my food.

Sometime around 4, the door bell rang. I wasn't expecting any visitors but I was half hoping it was Edward, who had come to apologize.

I rushed to open the door. My visitor certainly wasn't Edward.

"Paul? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**So? What do you think? Review and let me know! Getting no reviews is really the saddest thing ever!**


	23. Paul

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! I think one guest reviewer did find it boring, for which I apologize! I'd really appreciate you telling me why, so I can improve! Eventually, I'm here for feedback on my creative writing. I hope to be an author one day!**

**I'd really like to thank stupidlamb2010. I had made a mistake in the previous chapter, calling Paul, Mike. She pointed it out really quickly, saving me further humiliation!**

**Yyrollam...I'm really not planning to take the story in that direction. It's just gonna be a happily ever after with a few twists and turns!**

* * *

"Hi Bella," Paul said, his staring at his shoes.

I didn't know what to make of this.

"What are you doing here," I repeated.

"I came to apologize!"

What? 3 years after our breakup, he suddenly wants to apologize? It was strange, to say the least!

"I'm getting married Bella. And I've had a long time to think about it. I wasn't fair to you. Breaking up on text was the worst thing I've done in my life. I hope you'll forgive me!"

I smiled. I was over Paul a long time back and I was happy he had finally found someone he truly loved. I let him inside the house and he took a seat on the bar stools next to the kitchen counter.

"Coffee," I asked.

"Yes please!"

I kept a fresh pot of coffee to brew and took a seat opposite him.

We talked for a long time, about his fiancée Jane, how he had quit bike racing and had started a bar, which is where he met Jane. He asked me about my family and Rosalie and Alice. I didn't realize how time flew. We'd both finished our coffee. At around 5:30 there was a knock on the door.

Laughing at a joke Paul had cracked, I went to open the door, while still looking at Paul. I turned around to see Edward standing at the door. He had a bunch of orchids in his hands but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Paul, his expression dark.

"Who is that," Edward's voice was quiet and it seemed like he was barely controlling himself.

"Oh Edward, that's Paul," I said while still giggling about the joke and having completely forgotten about my fight with Edward.

Edward was looking at him with a poker face. I started getting a little nervous.

"What are you doing here Paul?" Edward asked coldly.

"He's here to talk, honey," I interjected. I really didn't like the vibe of the room and so I stressed on the word "honey"

"Talk about what," Edward seemed to be getting angrier.

Paul may have sensed the tension because he got up and said, "Gosh! Look at the time! I've got to get going!"

Edward was rigid. He didn't say anything even after Paul left.

"Edward! Hey baby," I said as I pecked him on his cheek.

"What was Paul doing here Bella," Edward asked, slowly disentangling my arms from his neck.

"He was just here to apologize, Edward! For breaking up with me through text."

"Does he want to get back together with you?"

"Obviously not! I'm with you now! And he is going to be married!"

"Then why bring the past up now?"

"I didn't invite him here Edward!"

Edward smiled a little, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, honey, I just get so insecure sometimes," he said into my hair. He pulled back a moment later and offered me the flowers. I smiled and walked into the living room where we followed me in.

We sat on the couch facing each other, just looking at each other for a while. Edward brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear and sighed.

"Bella, could you please tell me what would possibly make you react the way you did last night?"

I knew this was going to come up. And I really wanted to talk about it and sort it out.

"Well, I wasn't exactly angry about yesterday. I was angry about all the lies. From the secret admirer thing, to lying about where you live and following me, to lying about Laurel! It's like I just can't trust you!"

"I understand Bella," Edward said, stroking my cheek, "and I really want you to trust me! I've been in love with you for so long. I just don't know how to make it right!"

I moved closer to him, sitting on his lap, putting my arms around him. His arms instinctively went around my waist. "How about we start again on a clean slate? Tell each other everything and then promise to never lie to each other," I proposed.

"Uh huh," Edward breathed. He wasn't paying too much attention to what I was saying now. He had begun to nuzzle my neck, and slowly began to kiss it. He slowly laid me down on the couch and hovered on top of me, kissing me deeply. He moved to kiss my cheek, down to my neck and shoulder as his hands made their way inside my shirt.

It should have been uncomfortable, but right there, under him, I felt completely at home. I closed my eyes and sighed, letting the sensations wash through me.

Suddenly, I heard a small cough. I opened my eyes at once to see Edward frozen. I looked towards the door, and I saw Alice standing there, with her arms folded and looking at us.

"Umm…hey Alice," I said sheepishly. Edward slowly got off of me, looking absolutely red faced. "Hi Alice," he muttered.

"Hello guys! What's up?" She said brightly.

"Nothing, I was just leaving," Edward said briskly as he got up and buttoned the top buttons of his shirt, which had somehow come undone!

"Oh, no! Stay! Have dinner" Alice said, while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I can't! I have…umm…work to do," Edward said cryptically and quickly gave me a peck on the cheek and walked out the door.

I glared at Alice.

"What," she said defensively, "I was nice to him! Oh, and it's your turn to cook," she added as she headed into her room to change!

"I really love that couch by the way Bella," she said loudly, as she shut the door behind her.

I just stood there in the living room, absolutely annoyed and frustrated!

* * *

**Please review 3 3**


End file.
